RWBY: Story of Two
by Eternal Creation
Summary: Ike. is a young man, finally ready to enter beacon academy and become a hunter. But he isn't your average run of the mill trainee. Like the members of Team RWBY and JNPR. He has his own unique abilities that will help him make it through the coming years.
1. Rwby: story of two

Chapter 1: The Reunion

Forever fall. The forest of red trees and in a resent endeavor, the place where an entire train full of dust was high jacked from the Schnee dust company. But that wasn't why I was here. I was here to investigate the Grimm that had terrorized Vale for the last few weeks. I needed to find the pack of beowolves before they could do any more damage. I stopped and crouched, gathering myself and concentrating. My semblance was awareness, at all times I know what was happening around me.

I cast it outwards and searched further and further, sifting through the beautiful red ocean until I noticed something. A temple, it was in ruin, large claw marks covered the walls. I was at the maximum range and couldn't see inside. Bring my senses back to my immediate surroundings I rose again and walked in its direction. My armor held snuggly to my chest and shoulders as well as my legs and feet. My white shirt was relatively light weight and had a hood that I had drawn over my head.

After walking a few feet I stopped as the bushes a few feet to my left rustled. Watching it closely I drew one of my three extended throwing knives and waited. After a moment a brown haired rabbit Faunus burst through, followed shortly by a rather large Ursa. I took notice of the beast and the girl and cursed myself for not seeing this while had been casting my senses outward. She reached me and lost her balance falling next to me.

I could see a hint of red on her left leg. She had been injured and judging by her panting she had run at least a mile. Turning to the Ursa I charged and met it half way, drawing its attention off the girl. Drawing a second of my knives I slid under its large paw. I hadn't gone low enough and it grazed the top of my head, tearing my hood, and revealing my white hair. Leaping up and around to its back. I landed on it shoulders and buried both of my knives into its back. I waited a moment before the Ursa reeled back and through me off. Spinning around and swatted at me again. I flipped backward and through one of my knives at its face.

I heard a slicing sound before the Ursa whined and collapsed. Flipping back onto my feet I saw the damage I had done. My knife was embedded in the Ursa's throat. Sighing at the loss of my hood I retrieved my knife and cleaned it before sheathing it. Looking down at the Ursa I noticed that one of its claws was red with blood, confirming that it had been this beast that had hurt the Faunus.

"Ike, is that you?" came a heavily accented voice. Sighing I walked around the dead Ursa and over to the Faunus.

"What are you doing out here alone Velvet, You know better than to be out in forever fall by yourself," I knelt before my class mate and pulled a bandage from one of the pouches on my belt.

"You say that, but you're out here all by yourself." She sat up as I bandaged her leg. Her armor was light and covered only her torso. It was a purple with dark blue trim. She carried no weapon with her as she relied mostly on her martial arts.

"Indeed I am, but I can keep myself alive by myself and can escape from almost all of the Grimm." I said as I secured the bandage and got onto my feet before helping up the Velvet. Thinking for a moment I reached into the pouch on my back and drew two folding fans out before handing them to Velvet. "Take these. It isn't much but they should keep you alive longer than your fists against the Grimm this far into the forever fall."

Turning back toward my objective I took a few steps before Velvet spoke again. "Ike, you're not going to leave me here are you?" That stopped me in my tracks.

"I am on a mission; I didn't say you couldn't come with me." I turned back around and smiled at my childhood friend. "Come on the sooner we get done the sooner we can get reacquainted." I turned back and continued this time I heard Velvet behind me as we traveled.

We walked for a while before reaching the ruined temple I had sensed. All the while Velvet examined the fans I had given her and were throwing them to get used to their range. Holding up my hand we stopped and I cast my senses toward the temple. Now that I was closer I could sense the beowolf inside. I searched the inside of the temple thoroughly, but as far as I could tell it only had the one room where the lone beowolf waited, no doubt having heard us approaching.

"There is a target inside. That's strange, only one beowolf? I'm after a whole pack." I kept my focus forward, nothing. Turning to Velvet I explained my plan. "Stay out here and holler if you need me. I'm going to deal with this one and be back. Get used to those fans while you wait. They adopt your aura and connect with it. No matter how far you throw them, they will come back to you."

She nodded and turned around as I turned back and entered the temple. Drawing my knives as I entered a chamber where the beowolf stood. It was pitch black the only light came from where I had come from. But it was quickly cut off as I stepped on a trigger that dropped a stone slab into place over the door. The beowolf growled a deep raspy growl. It was an older beowolf; no doubt this was going to be an interesting fight.

I cast my awareness outwards to fill the room as it charged and struck at me with its claws. Ducking and rolling away I through one of my knives. I heard it hit stone, a clear sign that the beowolf had dodged my attack. Before I could regain my footing it was on me and attacking, raking its claws down my armored torso. Rolling with its attack onto my back I kicked upward into its belly and flung it over me, swinging at it with my right hand. I heard it whimper as I cut one of its legs.

"tch, Damnit." Getting to my feet I faced the creature. Moments past and neither of us moved. I could tell it was confused as to how I was fighting it do to the fact that I can't see. It slowly moved to the right, moving soundlessly as it tried to flank me. But my semblance kept me aware and I followed it. We circled each other for a moment before it charged again. This time I through a knife to meet it half way, it embedded in its shoulder. It stumbled for a moment but leapt into the air.

Raising my arms above my head it landed and my remaining knife stabbed into its chest. It howled briefly as I tossed it back over my head, into the wall that blocked the entrance. It landed heavily but it still breathed as I turned to face it. That's when I heard the fault gasp from Velvet outside. Casting my sense through the wall as best I could, I managed to make out the rest of the pack of beowolfs surrounding Velvet. She was fighting as best she could but the beowolves were a force to be reckoned with, having been attacking Vale for a few weeks and getting away unharmed each time. They weren't fighting as if they wanted to kill, they were hunting; and with the experience of this particular pack even an experienced hunter or huntress would be hard pressed to fight them on their own.

My senses were yanked back into the chamber when the beowolf slammed into me, knocking me a good five feet. I hit the ground and felt the cold steel of my knife on my hand as I rolled over it. I took it in my hand as I stood, sheathing them both as I addressed the beowolf.

"I don't have time for you. Your buddies are outside harassing my friend." I forced my aura into my armor that covered my chest and immediately felt it loosen around my chest. It split down the middle and spread back over my shoulders and outward. The spot where my armor connected in between my shoulder blades tingled slightly from the sensation. I leaned over as the armor got done repositioning and shot red dust bombs from the joints to destroy the beowolf. By the time the smoke cleared all that was left was my throwing knife and a gaping hole in the wall that led outside. I could see Velvet breathing heavily as the beowolves surrounded her.

Putting away one of my knives I kicked off and shot towards the entrance, gabbing my knife as I passed. "Velvet, take my hand!" I reached down as I flew past her. She turned and reached up to me but her expression changed to exhausted to confused as I lifted her into the air and above the Forest of Forever fall.

"Ike… are those… wings." The two pieces of my armor had expanded and filled with my aura and were now carrying is upward. I looked down at Velvet before answering.

"Remember when I dissappeared. My father knew researcher who thought he had found a way to attach wings to hunters and huntresses. According to him, I proved that his work would give hunters and huntresses the second most important discovery since dust." I looked away momentarily before I looked back. "But it was later determined that I was extremely lucky because all ten of the second generation of test subjects died during the procedure or were crippled and unable to ever fight again. I'll tell you more later right now we need to finish this pack of beowolves. Connect those fans with your aura and we can finish this in one final attack.

I watched as she listened to my instruction and pieced it together as she did so. I couldn't see her face but I guessed that she was confused about my revelation of the wings that were on my back, connected by technology and dust.

"Fine but I want answers to my questions when we get out of this," She looked back at me momentarily. I think I understand this weapon now, let's finish this." I nodded and dove for the clearing where the beowolves looked at us. I flipped backwards and tossed her up above me just enough for her to land on my back when I righted myself. When we were a few feet from the ground I pulled up and landed hard on my feet. The armor covering my legs and feet slid easily across the ground. I crouched over and fired dust fire bombs from my wings as I slid to a stop, killing 5 if the 10 remaining beowolves.

My exhaustion caught up to me and I slumped over onto my hands and knees. Velvet cart wheeled over me as she flung the fan. I caught a glimpse of it cutting through a beowolf before I lost sight of her. She was a fast learner, that much hadn't changed from the old days.

My aura was depleted; my wings folded back over my shoulders and back into armor. I heard the growls and yelps as the beowolves were defeated one after the other. Finally it came to a stop and Velvet walked over to me. Disconnecting the fans and folding them she slid them into the holster on my lower back before helping me up. As I got to my feet Velvet took my arm and put it over her shoulders, helping me along as we started walking back towards Vale.

Velvet used that opportunity to ask her question.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing has really changed

** Hey everyone. You can call me Eternal. I didn't address you in the first chapter because I didn't want to make you wait to read it. It is my first ever fan fiction and I was a little excited to see how it would turn out. I plan write as often as I can, however I love to write and am in the process of writing about four other stories all at once. Ill absolutely be updating this because, so far, I love my OC Ike. Oh look at the time I've kept you for too long. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 2: Things really haven't changed.

It had take an hour for me to get enough of my aura back to fly is back to Vale. At least at the time thought I had enough. I nearly fainted in the air, but had managed to get Velvet to the ground before collapsing.

I woke up the next day with my old friend reading a book in the corner of my apartment room. It was a temporary home before I went to beacon. I silently cursed myself for making Velvet drag me all the way to my… hold on a minute.

"Velvet… how did I get in here?" She looked up from her book and lilted her head slightly, confused.

"What do you mean it is _Your _room isn't it?" She was clearly missing my point.

"No I mean-" she closed her book, interrupting me.

"I know what you mean, Ike. You're wondering how I knew where you had been living." She leaned back in her chair and continued. "When we landed and you fainted, I didn't know where you lived and considered taking you to my home; my parents still remember you." I nodded as I stood up and stretched, flexing the kinks out of my muscles and relaxing the connection between me and my wings.

"But before I could move you, your father showed up and told me where you lived, before disappearing. He's as strange as I remember him… A boy named Lie Ren and his companion Nora showed up after a while a helped me get you here." The faunas finished and stood up as I maneuvered my wings through my white shirt.

"Well, my father was is a rather calculating man. He probably didn't want anyone to try to hurt his test subject before I reached my full potential." I didn't raise my voice and there was no malice, simple understanding. I understood my father and his motives enough to appreciate what he is trying to do.

I looked around at the room one last time before heading out. It was as bare bones as I needed. A bed, a nightstand with an alarm clock, a bathroom and shower, and a dresser that held his clothes, he would be back here one last night before he headed to Beacon. Striding to the door he was cut off by a rather irritated looking Velvet. As I looked down at her I noticed she was wearing the holster for the fans she had used.

"So I carried you back here, made sure you were okay and now you are just walking out. Are you going to even thank me for not leaving you in the street?" That caught me off guard slightly, but I quickly composed myself, setting into a relaxed stance before replied. In that moment my more… _playful…_ side came out and I was a kid again.

"I'm sorry Velvet." Placing my hand on her shoulder and smiling slightly I continued. "Thank you for saving me back there." I leaned in slightly, and noticed her demeanor go from irritated, to confused. I closed my eyes and was aware of her immediate spike in temperature and heart rate. I reached behind her for the door knob to leave but was surprised, by a punch to the face.

_She has gotten a lot stronger_. I thought as I was sent flying backwards a good five fee, landing in the middle of the room. I landed on my back and was stunned. When I was able to move again I sat back up and touched my cheek, still in my playful mindset. I went for a hurt look but immediately stopped when I felt the sharp razor edge of one of the fans against my throat and a very angry Velvet looking down at me.

"You haven't changed a bit. Here I was thinking you had managed to mature into an outstanding guy. Back in the woods you kept your head on and looked straight ahead." She paused for a moment and closed her eyes as she recalled our childhood. "But here you are back from said mission and you slip back into your childish immature mindse-"

I had gotten bored and moved out from under her knife and to the door, opening it and sepping through. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'm NOT DONE TALIKING TO YOU." She said from where she stood. I stopped and turned back to here with a quizzical look. I opened my mouth to speak but my stomach beat me to it, growling rather loudly.

I saw Velvet go from enraged to dumbfound. Pointing out the door with my thumb I asked back in my serious mindset again, "hungry? I don't have any food here, so I was going to grab something." I smiled genuinely this time. "Consider it my apology for just now and my thanks for last night. Ill take you anywhere you want."

She dropped her arm and sighed angrily, putting away the razor fans. "You really haven't changed at all." I held the door open for her and followed her closing the door and reaching into my pocket to fetch the key. It was gone. "Missing something," Velvet said as she watched e fumble around before I noticed her pull the key out of her pocket. She stepped forward and locked my door before handing it to me.

"Velvet why do you have my key?" she had started to lead the way to the stairs but stopped. Without looking back she said, "How do you think I managed to get you inside last night."

Sliding the key back into my pocket, I sighed. "In all honesty I ad hopped you had asked the attendant for a spare." I walked to her before she continued to walk in front of me. When we got outside I noticed that the sun had just risen past the horizon and the day had just started. The pier was the first thing I saw as I exited and took a deep breath.

"So where should we go to eat?" I looked at Velvet but she was gone. I looked in both directions before seeing her still walking before she turned a corner, pausing for a second to cast a glance back at me that said "idiot, keep up and you will see." She was obviously not happy with my little prank back in the room.

"And you think I'm the one that hasn't changed? Well that is definitely true, but neither have you, bunny." I said, using the old childhood nickname we had come up with as kids. As I trotted to catch up to her I rounded the corner and saw her waiting at a nearby breakfast restaurant. When I caught up to her she waited for me to open the door before walking inside.

Apparently she heard me because as she passed me she turned her head and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Nope," was her only response as we entered and asked for a table for two. The place was familiar to me since I never cooked my own food. I knew how as I had been taught by my mother, but just preferred after a long day to eat out.

Plus I didn't like the mess.

The host recognized me as I had been in here at least 4 times every week. "Would you like your usual table today, Ike, or a different one to accommodate your… guest?" He had chosen his words carefully and I silently thanked him for it before asking for a different one with the same waitress.

That earned him a glance from Velvet as they followed the man to the back of the house and were seated by the window that looked out on the ocean and sunrise. The host pulled down the shade to keep the sun out of our eyes, but we could still see the view.

"Little did you know that you chose a favorite restaurant of mine." I said to my companion before placing my elbow on the table and supporting my head with my hand. The surroundings were all to familiar. The walls were a cozy red with white trim. Soft music played just loud enough to be heard, but not to interrupt any conversation. The tables were made of the sturdy wood from the trees in forever fall. The sweet sap with soaked into the table to give a sweet aroma to the place, that even Faunus senses found enjoyable and not overwhelming.

"Velvet took the menu and looked it over before replying. I haven't been here before so I thought I would try It." she replied only half paying attention as she browsed the options. Before even a full minute had passed another Faunus walked over to the table and placed a couple of silver ware on the table as well as well as two glasses of water. She wore a finely pressed black uniform with the logo on the right shoulder. Her K9 ears protruded from her head and her tail was swaying softly. The staff was allowed to make one modification to their uniform, hers was a red ribbon on her stomach.

"Good morning, Ike and an even better morning to you miss. My name is Shay, ill be your server this fine morning. Can I get you started with an appetizer and a drink?" She asked kindly and slowly. Unlike the other waiters and waitresses here she enjoyed conversing with her clients; making sure that they had the best and easiest experience here as possible. However there were times when her light hearted and easy going behavior had caused me to actually drag a pervert out of the restaurant and told him to never come back, I picked up the man's tab and never had any repercussions from it.

I was dragged back by Shay's voice asking me a question. I smiled and apologized, asking her to repeat the question. She smiled back and patted me on the head lightly. "I asked if you want your tea this morning or something else." I thought for a moment and decided on the tea. I needed something warm this morning. I told her my order and asked her to bring out some crab cakes.

Jotting it down quickly she turned to Velvet. "If you have any questions feel free to ask." Putting her hand back on my head she continued. "This one seems to be slightly out of it this morning." With smile to both of them she went back into the kitchen and filled their order. I noticed for the first time that we were the only ones here this early in the morning.

_I stand corrected people are showing up right now. Now doubt getting a quick breakfast before they start their work on the pier. _Velvet snapped me out of my thoughts as she put her menu down.

"So what have you been up to since you disappeared and I started training at signal?" I looked at her for a moment and recalled the events of the past.

"It's all long story. But when has that ever stopped me?" I smiled and launched into the story that had gotten me to this point.

**I know you are all dying to know the story… SO AM I! I need to come up with it. Give me five minutes and ill start the next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow. Also I would really appreciate some feedback. It can be ideas, thoughts, problems, concerns, phobias, problems with ideas, concerns about phobias, thoughts about problems, etc. Really appreciate your support in this and hope to hear from you soon. Till next I write. **


	3. Chapter 3: Beacon

**Hey everybody. Eternal here with the third chapter of Ike's story. So I just finished reading a book and was so incredibly happy with the ending and the story. I also realize that I didn't edit the previous chapter so it was a little clunky at times. Sorry about that. Anyway you are not here to listen to me talk about other books and past mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Beacon

I was in a white room. My father was there with me but it wasn't for comfort. He cared for me and loved me as a son, but nothing more. If he wasn't training me in combat, my mother was teaching me the essentials of life. She taught me to cook, do choirs, and be a compassionate and loving human being. But right now I was doing neither.

I wore a pair of light hospital pants and was groggy from the sedatives that I had been given not ten minutes ago. I was lying on my stomach, waiting for sleep to take me. When I woke up again I was still on my stomach and completely out of it.

It took a few days for the pain in my back to be bearable without pain killers; and was immediately thrown back into training with my father. But it was to learn how to incorporate the wings into my minds capability more than combat. I was kept at the hospital for a long time, long enough for me to be able to sustain flight for a full minute.

After that my father let me design and craft my own weapon. I chose the throwing knives because they were light and I could throw them while flying. I was so happy to be home that I immediately ran over to my friend's house, only to find that in the month that I had been away, she had moved.

After that shock to my young mind I devoted myself to learning how to fly so I could find her. But it wasn't meant to be. It took me years of my life to manage to sustain flight the way I could now. Mainly because it was based on the amount of aura I had at my disposal. After years of draining my aura daily I had finally started to increase my capacity for aura and the rate at which I recovered.

I looked up at Velvet as she finished her meal. She listened to my recount of the major events of my life. I took my cup of Ginseng herbal tea and stirred it before taking a sip. The restaurant was filling now and the waiters and waitresses were trying to get people in and out as fast as possible. Shay didn't bother us and neither did anybody else. I was well known and came here so often that nobody dared bother us. Besides I had racked up my bill for today, it was hefty considering that me and Velvet both ordered and demolished the most expensive meal on the menu. I had since paid the bill, now we were just talking.

Velvet took a sip of her coffee before finally replying. "You were busy in your childhood. You have been training to fight monsters since you could hold a sword. You were given a pair of wings by your father to try to make the hunters and huntresses more efficient, and now here we are, old friends reuniting with each other after ten years, on our way to beacon."

She looked up at me and smiled at me kindly. "If it means anything now I'm truly sorry about leaving you at such a difficult time in your life." She didn't elaborate on the fact that at the time she didn't have a choice, which was fine. I knew and she knew it. She set her cup down and stood. "Common, let's get out of here and let other people in." I nodded and downed the rest of my tea before standing and waving to Shay to signal us leaving. She waved back and smiled at us before getting back to work. As we exited we past the host, who nodded to us wishing us a good day.

Once outside I headed to the pier. This time Velvet followed me and stood beside me as I leaned on the railing and looked out at the great blue. Ships docked and unloaded large cargos before loading back up with other goods and heading back out to sea, back to their own kingdoms.

We sat and watched for a while as the sun rose in the sky. Finally Velvet broke the silence. "Well I'm happy that I could see you again after so long, but I need to get home and start packing." I looked over at her and she explained. "I just finished at Signal academy. I'm heading to Beacon tomorrow. Ill see you on the air ship tomorrow."

I was slightly surprised, but it lasted only a moment. _Well my Father does have some amount of say at admission to Beacon, so I guess he remembers her and just put her on the list for tomorrow. And didn't she say something about it while we were in the restaurant. _I held my hand out for her before she left, but she wasn't having that.

She gave me a quick, friendly, hug before walking in the opposite direction. I watched her go until she was out of sight before turning back to the pier. The sun was high in the sky by now and I was just trying to find something to occupy my day.

"Hey, you were unconscious yesterday." I looked to my left and saw a pink haired girl wearing a white shirt with a heart at the bottom of her neck and pink skirt. But it was short lived as she disappeared. I sensed her on the other side of me; she was poking my arm. "You're not going to faint again are you?"

I turned quickly to my right to catch her again. "No, I'm o-"

"Nora!" came an unfamiliar voice.

She stopped poking me and froze before straightening up and smiling past me, "Coming Ren!"

She skipped behind me back to my left. I watched her go and saw a boy about my age approaching. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with a black strip that outlined his torso with a pair of white pants. His eyes were pink and he had a ponytail that ended half way down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair.

He walked up to me and held up his hand. "Good to see your ok. My name is Lie Ren. This is Nora Valkyrie. We helped your friend last night get you to your home after you collapsed." I took his hand and nodded to Nora, who was smiling beside Ren.

"Call me Ike. Thanks for everything." I released his hand and looked back out over the pier. I was aware of the fact that they both had weapons on them. Ren's were up his sleeves. Strangely enough Nora wore hers on her back. It looked like it shot either ridiculously large bullets or some kind of explosive, as there was no dust except for inside the casings. "So are you guys heading up to Beacon tomorrow," I asked as Ren leaned against the railing beside me.

"Indeed, we are all packed up and just waiting at this point, so I figured we would have a look around before we left." He looked at Nora, who had perched herself on the railing and was making binoculars with her hands as she looked at the freighters. "What about you? Also going up to Beacon?"

I nodded, "Ya, I took the entrance exam and passed. I was homeschooled and never went to combat school. Thankfully my father knew what he was talking about when he was teaching me." There was a moment of silence before Ren stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well then, perhaps we'll see you on the airship tomorrow. Otherwise we'll see you in class." I nodded and he took Nora and continued on their walk.

In the end I ended up running to the end of the pier and flying out over the ocean. Enjoying the cool breeze and look of the endless blue. _Out there somewhere are the other three kingdoms. I wonder if I'll be able to fly that far one day. _Without the added weight of Velvet, I was able to fly for quite a while. Almost 12 hours in total. I flew till it was dark before touching down again and folding my wings over my chest again. I was panting slightly but I still had plenty of energy.

That was when a loud crash came from down the street. Like lightning I drew a knife and spun to see what was happening. A Girl in a red hood stood and a large scythe unfolded over her shoulder. She spun it expertly before slamming it into the ground and clicking off her pair of headphones. I knew the store vaguely from living so close to it and having gone inside a few times for dust.

Men came out of the front door and started attacking her at the order of a man with a cigar in his mouth and white coat. I relaxed my stance but stayed alert, just in case. As I watched the girl move and defeat each of the thugs I was baffled; truly baffled, to see that someone could move like that and use the most dangerous weapon so flawlessly.

The man looked familiar as he put out his cigar and fired a dust bomb from his cane. The girl managed to dodge the attack but lost sight of the man momentarily before finding him climbing a latter. I followed the rest of the fight through my semblance and watched as a huntress finally intervened.

"So, I see your doing well." That snapped me back and I turned to find my father not 5 feet from me. _What is he doing here?_

I put away my knife and leaned back against the railing of the pier as I spoke. "Aside from last night after dealing with that pack of beowolves, ya, I'm fine." I looked over at him and grinned. "I've met a few of the students that will be first years starting tomorrow." I pointed at the rooftop where an airship was just departing. "That girl, to bad she is too young to have graduated Signal. Would have made for a very interesting few years I think."

My father looked interested for a second before turning and walking back the way he came. "Indeed. I would have accepted her immediately if she had applied after seeing this display of talent. But I guess that is up to the headmaster." He looked back at me for a moment before continuing away. "You should get some sleep; I don't suppose you'll be taking an airship as you can fly on your own."

He turned a corner and I lost sight of him. I didn't follow him with my senses as i headed back to my room. "He is defiantly right. I don't plan on taking an airship, they are far too cramped."

I walked into the apartment building and up the stairs. Coming to my door I fetched my key from my pocket and opened it. Carefully taking off my shit I lay on my bed, thinking. _I wonder what that girl plans to do later in life. I hope she goes to Beacon; it would be interesting to see her fight monsters and not just thugs. _I closed my eyes and remembered everything from her battle.

Her movements were fast, while a little flashy. She made good use of the high powered gun she had built in as a redirection for her great speed. _Still so young and yet have that much skill and potential. _I shook my head and rolled onto my side. No use in worrying about something that wasn't going to happen for a couple of years. Letting go of the tension in my body and slowing my breathing I started to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning and immediately felt something wasn't right. Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was 4 in the morning. Pushing the haze out of my mind as best I could I remembered that the airship for Beacon would be leaving at 10. I cursed my mind for waking me up this early and put my head back on the pillow. Rolling over to try to fall back to sleep. But after an hour I decided that it wasn't going to work. So instead I got up and took a shower and took care of the bathroom requirement before getting dressed and packing everything.

I didn't have much as it could all fit in a duffle bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I went downstairs and put my key on the desk and walking out the front door. I went to the pier and waited. Only a handful of workers were working at the pier tonight. Otherwise Vale slept soundly, some enjoying the reprieve from work, others from school. But there were those who were up, undoubtedly unable to sleep. I didn't think I would be among them. But here I was.

Four in the morning and counting down; waiting for the time that my Beacon career officially started.

**Thought I would end on some familiar ground so that I could keep myself orientated. I'm in the middle of writing this and like 4 other stories for a class I'm taking starting next week. So it's easier for me to shift gears if I end at a part that I would normally keep writing at. Anyway let me know what you think. Likes, dislikes, concerns, phobias. I appreciate everything you have to say because it will encourage me to write more. Watch for the next chapter and I eagerly wait to see what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

**So I just got done watching some YouTube and writing another chapter for one of my other stories. I just woke up to so it's time to write, a little later than normal, 1:00 pm ish. oh well. On to the Chapter!**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon.

The sun was well over the horizon and I was now sitting in the restaurant again, my tea in hand as I passed the time. It had just opened so only the early risers were out and about. Shay was sitting across from me with her head on the table, her ears flat against her head. I had just broken the news to her that my visits were going to be cut after today because I was leaving for Beacon. I had been her loyal customer for years now and in that time we had become very good friends. In fact she was the closest friend I had until Velvet came back into my life.

I believe she had even started to fancy me. And I'll admit that I had fancied her as well. I still do. Which is probably why I decided to tell her. She wasn't happy that I was leaving, hell I think she was contemplating following me into training. Taking another sip of my tea I broke the silence.

"You know I'll miss coming here whenever I want. You were really good to me and I'll never forget that." She looked up at me with puppy eyes before replying.

"Don't talk like that, it's not like you'll never come back." she reached her arm across the table and poked the middle of my armor. "You better come by whenever you get the chance. We don't just serve breakfast you know." I looked at her hand for a moment before setting down my tea and lifting her hand gently in mine.

"Ill be here every weekend that I don't have class or training." I paused for a moment. "Remember when we first met. I was just starting off on my own. I had just gotten back from a mission and was starving. You were on your way into work and practically dragged me in here so I wouldn't starve."

Shay lifted her head from the table, but her ears stayed flat against her head. "Of course I remember, you started coming in most days after that." She smiled as she continued. "I remember when you started coming in and your scent had changed. You weren't just here to eat anymore, you were here to see me." She reached her other hand across the table and caressed mine with her thumb. "You have no idea how happy that made me; because by then I was already in love with you."

I looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She wasn't like other girls our age. Most of them would have broken out in a blush and trying to wave it off or change the subject. Shay didn't care. She knew this wasn't the last time she was going to see me but wanted me to know for certain at least that there had been something between us.

I felt bad but I knew that she was feeling double what I was, simply because of her K9 instincts. She was the most loyal and caring person I knew. She never talked bad about anyone, even the man I had thrown out of here. "You won't have anyone here to throw people out if they get rowdy with you. Be careful, ok." She looked at me and nodded.

I looked at the clock that was above the exit. 9 o'clock, nearly time for me to leave; besides people had started to show up. Nobody was put in Shay's area at my request, at least till I left. Drawing my attention back to Shay I kissed her hand and stood.

"Its time for me to leave, I have an airship to catch." I took the final sip of tea and took a step towards the door. Immediately the Faunus was up and hugging me tightly. It took a moment for me to react, but I hugged her as well.

She didn't hold me long, just long enough to make a point before letting me go and, standing on her toes, placed a quick kiss on my cheek. _Do I really have to leave for Beacon?_ I thought as I looked at Shay. I knew in that moment that I could be happy with Shay. _But I have to become a Hunter. That is my duty. But when I return from training, I promise ill come back for you. _I placed a quick kiss in on her head in return and left, knowing that if I stayed for much longer, I wouldn't leave.

As I walked past the host I nodded to him. "Take care of Shay while I'm away. Ill be back as often as I can, take care." he held out his hand and I took it.

"Just be sure not to forget about us. Your welcome here whenever. Be safe Ike." He released my hand and led another group over to a table. I picked up my duffle bag and walked out, heading toward the dry dock where the airship was probably waiting for the new students to arrive.

In the end I had needed to run to make it, I put my bag in the cargo bay right before it had closed. All the doors sealed and they began to launch. A few of the kids watched as I was left behind after having just thrown my back in the cargo bay. By the time I was out of their view almost everyone from had seen me.

As soon as I was out of their line of sight I forced my aura into my wings and unfolded them from around my body. Running to toward the edge of the dry dock I also forced my aura into the armor around my legs, forcing me to run faster. I felt air start to gather under my wings right before I jumped off the edge of the dry dock and fell. Immediately I started to flap and gain altitude.

I could feel the force from the engines from the airship as I approached; rising above it to keep myself hidden from the new students in the airship. Thankfully this one had the most altitude so I was also hidden from all the other airships as well. _Hmm. I wonder where Velvet is._ Closing my eyes I cast my senses under me and into the sealed airship as best I could.

Looking around inside I saw many people, both Faunus and human. But as far as I could tell I didn't know anybody inside. I reached out to the closest nearby airship. But it was too far away and I couldn't even reach it let alone see inside. So instead I just flew above the airship all the way to the dry dock at Beacon.

It took about two hours but when the airships started landing. It was the last one to land and unload so I had to wait for it to land. I flew in and landed as the others were coming out and grabbed my bag. Heading toward the academy with the rest of the students something caught my attention. A red cloak beside a tall blonde haired girl.

I stood staring for a moment before ginning and shaking my head before moving on. _ This year just got a lot more interesting. _I walked with the rest of the crowd, before realizing that I was the only one with a bag. I shrugged and kept walking for before a woman walked up to me with a scroll.

"Ike, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, please follow me, Professor Ozpin would like to see you." I tilted my head and followed her reluctantly. She took me back behind the stage where all the new comers were gathering. Once back stage I stopped to look at the head master.

"Hello, welcome to Beacon, Ike." He took a sip of his coffee and waited for my reply.

"Thank you, sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," looking at Glynda, a silent signal for her to leave for a moment. When she complied he turned back to me and continued. "Did anyone see your wings?"

I shook my head. "Not a soul that I know of. At least nobody has run up to me and asked how I had them."

He nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "Good. Because what you are is a secret that only I know here at my school. I would like to keep it that way as long as possible."

That, for some reason set my blood boiling through my veins. Taking out a knife and throwing it through his mug and embedding it in the wall behind him. The noise from people talking on the other side of the stage was no doubt canceling the sound of the mug shattering.

I walked within a few inches and glared into his eyes for a moment, searching. After a moment I managed to calm down slightly and walked past him to where my knife had embedded itself. "I have been hiding this for most of the years I have been alive. Now here I am at the one place I've wanted to attend my whole life, where my duty has always led me, and I can't even reveal myself now. Why?" I sheathed the knife and turned to look at the headmaster.

"Because something is coming and I would prefer to keep you hidden as an ace just I case my… previsions don't work."

I walked to where Glynda had disappeared and stopped momentarily. "I make no promises, I am not yours to manipulate as you please. I've been on my own for five years now, training and going on missions as often as I could, and now you want me to hold back my most valuable asset." I thought over his words and analyzed his eyes and stance for anything that might give away his true intentions. But I was never good at reading people and he hadn't so much as twitched through this whole conversation. "Fine, for now I'll remain hidden but do a single thing that might spark my distrust and ill reveal myself immediately."

I didn't wait for a response before walking out past Glynda and heading back around to the front of the stage. As I walked back into the front and stood at the back, Ozpin stepped out with Goodwitch and started giving his speech. The room went silent as he spoke.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills; and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He paused to let his words sink in. "It is up to you to take the first step." I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at the statement before he walked of the stage and Glynda took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."

I looked down as once again the red hooded girl caught my eye. The blonde was beside her as well as a girl clad in white. I focused my senses on them but was immediately yanked back by a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Velvet standing beside me, clad in her purple and dark blue armor.

She still wore the holster for the razor fans I had given her as well. "So you did make it. I was worried you were going to have to fly out here and miss this speech. Saw wasn't that…"

I cut her off. "He definitely didn't seem all there, didn't he. Common lets find the ball room and get situated, then we can look around Beacon. And I had always planned to fly here."

"Ya he did seem off... Anyway lead the way." She knew that when I changed the subject like that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Wait, me take the lead. I don't know where the Ballroom is." I said with a confused look on my face.

Velvet looked at me for a moment and mirrored my confusion. "Neither do I…" sighing we decided to just follow the crowd. Neither of us really liked crowds.

Me because when there were people around, if I needed to get air born, I couldn't. Velvet was just really shy. The only reason she acted the way she did around me was because we knew each other so well. Around anyone else and you got very little out of her.

We laughed to ourselves for a moment as we followed the flow of the crowd, and in a strange moment we both had the same thought. While we walked we looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Welcome to Beacon."

**Had a little bit more fun in this one because I wanted to start revealing some of the key points in Ike's not so distant past as well as the weight of responsibility that the wings give him. I cant wait to start writing the next few chapters. Hopefully I haven't revealed to much of the tornado to come because I have actually thought it out and I really like the twist I put on it. As always let me know what you thought. Likes, dislikes, concerns, thoughts, phobias. Eternal out. **


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation Part 1

**Hello again my friends. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter because I was able to build the back story a little bit for Ike as well as finally get him to Beacon academy. Anyway, It's time for Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Initiation part 1

I was the first to wake the next morning. The sun was barely stretching its fingers over the edge of the horizon and everyone was still sleeping soundly. Velvet was to my right and, to my disadvantage, another Faunus was to my left. _Time to put my stealth skills to the test_, I thought. As quietly as I could I slid out of my sleeping bag and stood, grabbing my bag and heading to the male's Bathroom to shower and take care of the morning necessities.

By the time I got back most of the Faunus and some of the early risers, Velvet included, were packing up their sleeping bags and heading to the bathrooms. I returned to my sleeping bag and packed it up before sitting and waiting for Velvet to return. I used my semblance to look around the room. I eyed weapons in particular. Most didn't bother with using dust because of the amount of concentration it took to manipulate it to ones will. However I spotted the girl from the previous day that had been clad in white. She carried a very slim sword with a revolver chamber filled with all different kinds of dust.

I glanced over the girl in the red hood as I had already seen her Scythe in action. By the time Velvet returned the sun was up and the girl I met by the pier, Nora I think was her name, had woken Ren.

"You ready to eat." Velvets voice brought me back to my own body. Looking up at her I was about to reply when my stomach did it for me. Velvet shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully before helping me to my feet and we both went to the cafeteria to eat.

It was a large white room with a large array of food and raw materials that could be used to make your own if one desired. I grabbed multiple plates and stacked them on my arm like I had seen the waiters do at the restaurant; piling one full of fruit, one full of blueberry and Raisin bagels, and the last with bread and jelly.

Velvet had gone with a single plate of toast and eggs and we sat across from each other in the middle of the room while we ate. We didn't speak at all, choosing instead to listen to the other first years as they talked about a rumor going around about teams. It was interesting to listen to the different theories that people had. Some though it was just a rumor, others wondered how many would be on a team, but most were trying to figure out who they wanted on their team. Nora and Ren finally entered as we were leaving to retrieve our weapons from the lockers, depositing our plates at a window to be cleaned by the staff.

"What do you think about the rumor about teams." I asked Velvet as we went to our locker. We opted to share one as we had so little to put in.

She thought for a moment before answering. "If they are in fact going to put us into teams, I doubt it would be anytime soon. They'll probably do it after initiation." She went quiet as others entered the room and started retrieving their weapons and armor.

We opened our locker and started pulling things out. While I had only put my throwing knives inside the locker, Velvet had also put her armor inside, preferring only to wear it when necessary. As she slid it over her head and retrieved her knives I noticed Ren and Nora walk in and head to their lockers.

While I knew what Nora's weapon looked like I hadn't the faintest idea what Ren used. We closed our locker and walked past them as he pulled his out; two green pistols with large, strong looking knives. In one swift movement he slid them into his sleeves and closed his locker following us out. Once we reached the courtyard, Goodwitch's voice reverberated through the loud speaker.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

Within 10 minutes everyone was at the cliff standing on a platform, listening to Ozpin as he explained. I stood beside the girl clad in white on my right with Velvet to my left. We all listened to the headmaster speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Goodwitch chimed in as he finished.

"Now, I know many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." From further down the line I heard someone let out a small moan, before Ozpin started speaking again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."Another moan from further down the line, I focused my awareness down the line to figure out who it was. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. There was a slight pause before the same person let out I cry of disbelief, the girl in the red hood. I signed and looked at Velvet. She rolled her eyes.

Nearby, Nora turned to Ren, "See I told you." She said right before Ozpin started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." A nervous laugh came from the end of the line. _Jeez what is it with people. Just do what you do and everything will be fine. _I thought, rolling my eyes. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several Relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any question?"

Immediately after he said that the guy at the end of the line raised his hand. "uh, ya. Um Sir-" but Ozpin cut him off.

"Good! Now take your positions." Immediately everyone got ready to be launched from the pad they stood on. Some drew their weapons while some simply stood in a ready position. Immediately people started being launched. But the guy at the end of the line continued to raise his hand.

"Uh, Sir, I've got, um, a question." But I didn't hear the rest as the pad beneath me flung me into the air and I soared out above the forest. I turned back and saw the line of people continue to be launched. Finally I saw the guy at the end get launched and I could see him for the first time clearly. He had blond hair and wore armor over a black hoody with a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't anything special that I could tell. _What was his deal back there, surly it was obvious what our mission was. _Shrugging I turned back to the forest and began to descend.

The urge to open my wings and fly was almost over powering, but I had no reason to distrust the Headmaster yet. So I kept them closed around my body and forced aura into the armor around my legs. I had tweaked the armor plates last night in a stroke of genius to be able to absorb landings better, in case I was high up and needed to land from a high altitude. Now I fell towards the forest.

Landing near the top part of the trunk of a tree I snapped it with my momentum and rode It through the canopy of leaves. Using it to break branches as I descended before hopping off and hitting the ground, there was a dull sound of metal crunching and a louder snapping sound as I slid, my momentum carried me over the earth. When I finally stopped I knelt as pain shot up my left leg. _I definitely did not stick that landing. _Looking down at the plating around I leg I noticed that one of the plates had been dented badly and the one beneath it had actually broken away completely. _ I'll have to get stronger plates and weld them better next time._ I thought as I took a knife from its holster and snapped the dented plate off.

Standing I focused my aura into my left leg to support it as I walked forward and began my search. I heard a load exploding noise before I had gone five feet and looked up, catching a glimpse of yellow and a girls voice as she soared overhead and continued to propel herself with her weapon, whatever it was.

After I walked for a while I got used to the pain in my leg and started running. I could feel the pain like hammer hitting my leg with each step, but it wasn't bad enough that I was going to let it delay me. I cast my senses out to the maximum distance around me and searched for anything and anyone. No doubt it was only a matter of time before pairs started forming and if I was lucky I would be able to find Velvet before someone else found her.

It was then that I saw one of the other first years on the edge of my awareness. I stopped running and crept forward wandering what he was doing. as I got closer I could clearly see him pushing and pulling on something but I couldn't tell what. That's when I heard her voice.

"What are you doing I'm on your side." Velvet.

I ran forward and jumped through bushes, appeared out of the trees to see the larger boy push Velvet to the ground. "No you're an animal that should learn to listen to its master." He said grabbing one of her ears.

"Ow," was all she said before I leapt into action, my rage spiked at his action and his remarks.

"Hey!" I said drawing his attention. He immediately let go and looked in my direction. I was on him before he could process who I was. I pushed him backwards into a tree and took his place, helping velvet to her feet, before turning back to the boy.

He had recovered and was now holding a giant mace. "What, you got a problem?" he said as he stepped towards me menacingly. I was taller by an inch but he was far more physically muscular. "Whats the matter cat got your tongue?" he said before he reached me.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes, barely able to hold my rage in check. "Don't EVER, touch her again," I said before taking Velvets hand in mine gently and leading her around him.

He laughed and pulled her back towards him, yanking her grasp from mine. "Didn't you hear Ozpin. 'The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.' That means-" I cut him of shoving him backwards again. He let go of Velvet as he tried to defend himself, but this time I held him against the tree, knife in hand. He held still, mace in hand, waiting for my attention to be drawn away for a moment.

"I don't give a damn what he said. Find someone how won't care that you push them around. But you will not hurt my friend." He could feel the cold steel against his skin as I pressed my knife lightly against his neck, daring him to so much as twitch. The defiance in his eyes mixed with fear for a moment before I went back to Velvet and led her into the forest, not looking back. I knew that wasn't enough to stop him in the future but it was enough to solidify the fact that he couldn't push me around like he could others.

I kept my awareness focused on him till we got far enough away before letting out a deep sigh in an attempt to relinquish my anger. Turning to Velvet I looked her up and down. "Are you ok?"

She looked away briefly and nodded, dropping her hand from her head. "Yes, I'll be fine." I locked my eyes on hers and could tell that physically she was fine, he hadn't hurt her. But that guy had definitely hurt her pride in the minutes that he had had to attack her. _Let her get it straight in her head, she knows you're here if she needs someone to talk to. _I nodded, both to her and to myself.

"Well if you need me I'm here. Common, let's find those Relics and be done with this test." I led the way forward and she followed. Casting my awareness around us again we travelled for nearly an hour, hearing others engage in combat in the distance. At one point we even saw a column of smoke from behind us; a little while after I picked up on a large group of beowolves running this way. They descended on us fast and almost passed us right up, likely running from the fire.

I warned Velvet, but she had already picked up their scent on the wind and drew her fans, we stood back to back as they surrounded us. I drew my other two knives and held them in my right hand ready to thow them. I kept one in my left for defense.

It was just like back in Forever Fall. Except these beowolves were younger and stayed in the forest. One charged for me and I ran forward to meet it, ducking under its claws and dragging my knife in my left hand down its belly as it leapt. Two more charged me on either side.

Behind me I could hear velvet throwing and catching her fans as she lay waste to the beowolves that attacked her. Likely letting out whatever emotions she was harboring from the being bullying her. Taking aim I threw one of my knives at the beowolf to my left, it dropped dead as my knife speared it in the head.

Spinning to meet the other I went on the defensive as it swung its claws at me, putting all its weight behind the attack. I blocked its attack and held it up as it leaned into me. It reached down with its teeth and tried to bite me. In that moment I heard one of the fans cutting through the air towards me. Rolling my head to the side as far as I could without letting go of the beowolf, it zipped in and decapitated the beast. I let it drop to the ground and spun to see Velvet catch the fan and holster it.

But before she could take her hand from her weapon a beowolf that she thought had been killed reeled up behind her. She turned her head and brought her arms up to defend herself. I took aim and with all the force I could muster flung the second of my knives at it. There was a momentary pause where the beowolf descended on her. But it was cut short as my knife hit it in its chest and forced it backwards onto its back. Velvet stayed braced for a moment before looking at what had happened.

I turned to retrieve the knife from the beowolf that had attacked me before quickly moving passed Velvet to the now dead beowolf, retrieving my knife and cleaning it. I looked back at Velvet and was about to ask if she was hurt, but was cut short by a very sudden, very load shout of terror.

**Well that was not as easy to write as I thought it was going to be, which is a good thing because i was able to think a little more about what I wanted from the initiation. As always leave a review so I know what you liked or disliked and any concerns or phobias you had. Also I am open to ideas so if anyone has something they would like to see happen let me know and I'll see if I can make it work. Eternal out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation part 2

**Hey everyone, sorry about the lateness of the hour in this upload. I was at a collage interview from two, I just got home and it is now 6. Anyway on to Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Initiation part 2

Velvet and I looked at each other for a moment before she took off towards the sound, I followed close behind. There was a moment of silence as we sprinted towards a cliff side. Before we were within sight of the source of the shout a loud crashing sound reverberated from ahead of us. When we got within view we saw that a Death Stalker had burst through the wall in the cliff side.

We slid to a stop at the edge of the trees and I saw a red haired girl running away with the Death Stalker right on her heals. I looked closely and saw the boy with the blond hair, dangling from the death stalkers stinger. "Pyrra, this is not the relic! It's not!" the girl had turned to stand her ground.

"Juane, whatever you do don't let-" suddenly the Death Stalker reeled back and launched Juane into the air. Pyrra turned and watched him fly, "-Go." She finished before turning back to the Death stalker. Scratching her head and smiling like she was in an awkward situation turned and ran, knowing she was unable to fight the giant creature by herself.

We kept our heads down as it took off after her, preferring to keep out of that situation. "I wonder how that's going to turn out." I said as we walked north. Velvet looked at me and shook her head.

"If she can find someone that can help her I'm sure she could defeat It." she paused for a moment. "Why didn't we help her?" I turned back to her as she looked at me questioningly.

"I wouldn't have been of any help without the use of my wings. My knives can't penetrate the armor on its back." Suddenly Velvet stopped and sniffed the air.

"I can smell other people. I think we are close to the Relics." She said changing the subject. I looked at the Faunus before she took the lead and crept forward. I followed and cast my senses out again. Almost immediately the forest in front of us gave way to a clearing with a temple containing the relics.

Around it stood the Girl Clad in White, the Girl in the Red Hood, the Yellow Girl, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrra, Juane, and another girl wearing black with a bow. Also in the clearing was the Death Stalker, its stinger frozen to the ground by a wave of ice. A field of giant Nevermore feathers led up to the Death Stalker. I looked up and noticed the giant bird circling above the eight first years. They each had a relic in hand. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they suddenly turned and started running back towards the cliff.

As they ran the Nevermore banked and followed while the Death Stalker managed to struggle free of the ice and gave chase. We waited till they were gone and went to the temple to claim a relic. We entered and looked at each of the Relics that remained. "Are these chess pieces?" velvet said grabbing one and examining it.

"Ya… its seems appropriate. Based on what I know about the headmaster, I mean." I noticed that the black bishops, white knights, and white rooks were all gone. "Well choose one and lets get out of here. If we hurry maybe we can beat the others back while they fight." That and I wanted to see them all fight. I knew what the Girl in the Red Hood fought like vaguely, but the Girl in White and the rest were a mystery.

"Ok… let's go." She said, grabbing the black queen and walking past me. I followed her back to the trees before we both broke into a run. Loud crashes and shots rang out faintly from the direction the eight first years had run in. I could hear the Nevermore screeching as we ran.

I kept my senses out in front of us just in case other creatures of Grimm were about after hearing the Nevermore. Sure enough after a minute of running we reached the spot where the first Death Stalker appeared. As we passed the entrance of the cave, Velvet jumped towards me and pushed me sideways as another one burst through and rushed us. _Damnit, once again I was caught off guard because I only focus on what is in front of us. _

We rolled backwards and got back to our feet, Velvet had her weapons drawn. "Damnit, of all the things we ended up having to fight." Velvet and I didn't wait for the Death Stalker to make a move. Nodding to each other we started moving to either side of the creature.

I cast my senses behind me, sensing for anyone that might see me if I ended up having to use my wings. I couldn't sense anyone but until I absolutely needed to, I wasn't going to use them. _This is just another test that he is giving me. Huh when will they end father?_

Returning my senses forward and coming back to my body I was caught off guard as the Death Stalker slammed one of its claws into me, sending me flying. I hit a tree and slumped to the ground dazed for a moment. When I could see again I saw the stinger thrust towards me. I raised my hands and activated my aura to defend myself. The stinger slammed against my aura and retracted. The force of the blow forced me back into the tree and stunned me again.

Through my hazy vision I saw Velvet jump up onto the Death Stalkers tail and threw one Fan to cut into the Death stalkers stinger and the other at its head area. The first fan had cut most of the way through the stinger but it still hung limply, while her second strike bounced right off of the Death Stalkers tough armor. That attack gave me just enough time to stand and move out of reach of its claws.

Turning to it I forced my aura into my wings, stretching them out as Velvet drew its attention briefly. _Screw this test, I am not going to die or let my friend get hurt because I want to please someone._Crouching I aimed at the Death Stalker and fired a salvo of fire dust bombs. Velvet heard them coming and moved out of the way as they impacted and exploded. We stood for a moment while the dust cleared, hoping that I had done enough damage.

Within 10 seconds it charged from behind the smoke and rushed us. I didn't have time to fire another round of fire bombs, instead I decided to take to the skies. Rushing the Death Stalker I jumped onto its back, barely avoiding a strike from its claw and kicked off, gather air under my wings I turned and flew back to Velvet, reaching down and grabbing her as I passed.

Lifting her into the air I headed up above the trees. "What's our plan this time," I asked. Velvet looked up at me as we circled the Death Stalker.

"Head back to Beacon, we got what we came for, no reason to try to fight something that is out of our league." I looked down at her at her remark and wanted to argue but she beat me to it.

"I know you want to be able to fight something that size on your own someday, but right now we neither have the strength or the skill to fight that thing." She said, recalling the words I had spoken as a child. I sighed. _Why is her memory of what I said as a child so good? _

She reached down with one arm then the next as she put away her fans and adjusted her grip. As I flew towards beacon cliff I noticed that the eight first years from before were heading back inside Beacons walls after presenting their relic to Ozpin at the top of the cliff. I put Velvet down before landing next to him, folding my wings back over my chest as I arrived, panting slightly from the energy exertion. I looked him in the eyes and saw his normal neutral look.

There was a moment of silence that passed between us before Velvet walked to my side and handed him the Relic. He hesitated a moment before taking it. "Very good, head into the auditorium, you're the last to arrive so the team naming ceremony starts as soon as we get there." He gave me one last look and turned to go inside. We followed behind him and went to the front entrance when we got back inside the walls of Beacon.

"What was your little staring contest about?" Velvet asked as soon as he was out of earshot. I sighed and explained the conversation I had had with the headmaster as we entered the auditorium.

"Sounds like he knows more than he is letting on, how do you feel about it?" I just shook my head and turned to the stage when Ozpin stepped on stage.

"All of you have finished initiation and have gained a partner that will be with you for the next four years. However, now you will be assigned the rest of your team." He started naming the other first years. Two pairs were turned into one based on the Relic they brought back.

After a few teams were made he finally called me and Velvet up to the stage. We stood on the stage by ourselves and waited for him to call the other members. "You two met in the forest and retrieved the Black Queen piece. As the White Queen was not returned you will be the only team of two. Normally I would put you with another pair that came back with a relic nobody else picked but there was a mix up in registration and all the teams are formed based on the relic they brought back. From this point forward you will be known as team IV. Led by Velvet Scarlatina." We looked at each other, then back at Ozpin before nodding and walking back off the stage to listen to the rest of the teams. I could feel Ozpin's eyes burning a hole in my back as we retreated.

I didn't listen to the names but watched as each person walked onto the stage. The next team after us was Team CRDL. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the guy that had attacked Velvet in the forest. I felt my rage kick up again but fought it down. _I don't need to worry about him right now._ I thought as the next team was called.

I recognized Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie from the time I had met them at the pier and knew Pyrra and Juane from the forest. "The four of your retrieved the White Rook pieces, from day forward you will work together as, Team JNPR." I looked at each of them and wondered who would be their leader, as Nora giggled and hugged Ren, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. _Surely either Pyrra or Ren, the other two don't seem to be capable of carrying the title. _"Led by, Juane Arc." Pyrra turned to him and smiled as Ozpin finished. Juane seemed flabbergasted by the statement. Meant to be good natured, Pyrra punched Juane's arm. Like an idiot he fell over right there on stage, earning a laugh from the crowd before they all got off stage for the next team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." The Girl in the Red Hood, The Girl Clad in White, The Yellow Girl, and the Girl in the Bow all took the stage as their names were called. _Well, now I know their names. _I thought with a grin as I watched. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward will work together as, Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

I dropped the grin as I watched Yang cross to Ruby and hugged her in congratulations, "I'm so proud of you," she said. Weiss's facial expression changed as she heard this and looked at Ruby in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes at the scene. I couldn't put my finger on it but for some reason Weiss wasn't happy. I shook my head and forgot about it. _Not my problem. _I thought before turning my attention to Ozpin as my awareness picked up him speaking.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year." I heard him say as the crowd applauded to the new teams. _I told you so_. I thought before everyone was dismissed and headed back to their rooms for the night. I rose with Velvet and walked to the exit where the first years were being handed scrolls that had all the information to get to their rooms. We took ours and followed the map that led to our room.

Upon arrival Velvet and I found that our bags had been delivered for us. As we entered I picked up the sound of Ruby's voice from down the hall as well as Juane's. Casting my awareness in their direction I saw that Team RWBY and JNPR had dorms across from each other and quickly retreated for the night as they were all tired from initiation. I returned to my immediate surroundings and closed the door behind me. Velvet was already in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I played with the scroll a bit as I lay on my bed.

I could message classmates via text or voice messages, had a map of the school, a key to the room, and a meter that displayed my aura. By the time I was done looking through it, Velvet was under her sheets and trying to sleep. I lay there for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened since I had arrived at beacon. Not sure when it happened but eventually I fell asleep. That night Shay filled my dreams.

**Note to self; write chapters after waking up in the morning, (afternoon) it's a lot easier to write after I just wake up. I feel like I really had to try to write this chapter. The team IV is pronounced ivy (just a heads up to avoid confusion). Any who, let me know what you think, likes, dislikes, concerns, or phobias. Really hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing. Eternal out. **


	7. Chapter 7: Triumphant Return

**Ok just woke up, let's get to writing. I feel like I might have soured a bit on the last chapter. But I wrote it so I'm going to run with it. On to the Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Triumphant return

I woke the next morning to the faint sound of rustling followed by footsteps and something being placed on the night stand next to me. I pushed the fog out of my mind and sat up to find Velvet already in her school uniform, taking things from her bag and placing them around the room. I threw my feet over the bed and stood up stretching for a moment to work out the kinks in my body and to relax the sourness from the day before.

I forced aura into my wings and opened them to examine the spot where I had been hit by the Death Stalker the day before. Removing my shirt I saw nothing but I could slightly feel what must have been a bruise in the middle of my chest.

Velvet didn't turn back to me but spoke from where she was placing more items on shelves. "Good morning. Sorry if I woke you but I have class in half an hour and wanted to start organizing my things before then." I nodded deciding I might as well get up. Grabbing everything I needed from my bag I headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning on the shower. The water heated almost instantly from Velvets recent use. I was in and out in a few minutes, the whole time I thought about the dreams that Shay had filled the night before. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, before brushing my teeth. I didn't have a comb as I preferred to just let my hair do what it wanted, putting on a new pair of pants before opening the door again.

I walked back out into the dorm room carrying my armored pants and set them in the corner to work on them later. Turning I found my uniform hanging on a rack near my bed. I held it up for a moment to examine it. _No opening for my wings, I guess I'll have to wear this over them. _I sighed at the thought. I had tried that once before and hadn't liked the feeling very much.

I didn't dwell on the subject for very long, choosing to just get on with it. I threw the pair of pants that I had on onto the bed before hearing a gasp from behind me. Velvet, who had just finished organizing her personal items had turned and saw me in my under wear and was now turned away with her hand up. "Please put some clothes on Ike. You're not alone in this room you know." She spoke with irritation in her voice, but seemed slightly embarrassed than anything.

I froze for a moment and looked at her, on the brink of letting my amusement show on my face. _Jeez Velvet, so innocent._ That thought pushed me over the edge and a grin appeared on my face as I slid into the playful mindset that had a habit of showing up at the worst of times. "What's the matter Bunny? It's just you and me here, besides we have been friends since we were 4 years old." Pulling on the black pants of the school uniform I opened my wings and snuck up behind her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you and I are both at Beacon now. Hey, what, ah," I grabbed her around her stomach and folded my wings around her lifting her into the air. I could tell she was blushing and rather uncomfortable as she kicked her feet for a moment.

"Common Bunny, lighten up a bit." I grinned for a moment before one of her legs wound around mine and shot forward, bringing my leg out from under me. I let go of Velvet in that moment and tried to catch myself, but before my hands even met the ground, a hard and practiced kick sent me backwards into the wooden frame of my bed.

I lay for a moment partially wondering what had just happened before Velvet was standing over me. "I swear if you are ever stupid enough to do that again I will put you in the hospital." I could practically feel the daggers in her gaze as she stood over me. Sitting up I held my hands up to my shoulders to show I was done before getting up to put the rest of my uniform on. "I'm going ahead to class, I'll see you later" she said and stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

_What did I just get myself into? _I asked myself as I put on the rest of my uniform before looking into the mirror. It was a black suit with gold trimming accompanied by a blue vest and red tie. My wings were hidden beneath it all and it felt strange since I wasn't used to the metal of my wings against my bare skin.

Turning back to my nightstand I picked up my scroll and checked my class schedule. It also showed the schedule of my team, which in my case was just Velvet. She had a class that started shortly at 9, while mine started at twelve. Combat practice with Goodwitch was first, followed by Professor Port's Grimm Studies, and ending the day in Doctor Oobleck's Remnant History class.

It was 8:55 and as if on cue footsteps rampaged down the hallway. I cast my senses out to try to see what was going on, only to find the member's of team RWBY and JNPR sprinting down the hallway; most likely late for class. I laughed and shook my head before going to the door and heading towards the dry dock.

It took about five minutes for me to arrive and when I did I cast my senses behind me to make sure nobody was there. Undoing my uniform and holding it in my hand as I forced aura into my wings and stepped off the side, gathering air under them. Staying low, I flew all the way back to Vale, landing in an alley before folding my wings back over my shoulders and replacing my uniform over my wings.

_I just couldn't stay away. Not after the dreams I had last night with Shay. _I thought as I walked around the corner and headed towards the Restaurant. It was a surprise for the host when I walked through the door; it played across his face as he looked at me. "Well, look at you, only away for a few days and you come back in a fancy suit. No doubt you passed the initiation." His smile turned to concern as he continued. "You're not skipping classes to be here are you?"

I smiled at the man as he led me to my table, "No my classes don't start till noon. I've got some time before I have to be back." I removed the blazer and draped it over the back of my chair before I sat down as the host went to the back where the waiters and waitresses hung out when they didn't have any customers. It was odd, it was nine in the morning and usually people were starting to show up, but there was nobody around. _Probably just a slow day, it's happened in the past. _

Moments later I noticed Shay walk out and head over to the table. I had positioned myself facing away so she wouldn't notice me as easily. _Crap I forgot to do something about my hair; she will know it's me now. _I waited as she approached, focusing my awareness on her. She didn't have the normal pep in her step that I knew her for. Instead she took her time; she didn't seem to recognize me yet but noticed that I was sitting at my table. That only seemed to put her into a sadder mood, her ears drooping as she finally got to the table.

But the moment she stopped beside me she was her normal self again; putting a façade on to keep her normalcy for her customers. She was focused on her note pad so she didn't have to look at the person that was taking her love's table. "Welcome, my name is Shay and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you with something to drink?" That's when I made my move.

I stood up drawing her attention to me as I did so. She put her hand on my chest to keep me where I was but froze when she finally looked at me. I didn't move for a moment, but then drew her into a hug. She didn't move at all, simple astounded that I was there. "Hey, thought I would drop by since I just got done with initiation."

I let her go after a few moments, she finally broke from her trance and spoke, and it was surprised at first. "You're supposed to be at Beacon," but after that it turned to confusion. "What are you doing here? Won't you get in trouble if you leave campus when it's not a weekend?"

"Probably, but I don't care, it's not like they will kick me out or anything." It was my turn to be confused. _Didn't expect this reaction, _I thought as I took her hand and sat her down across from me. "I have time; my first class doesn't start till noon. So I figured I would come see you." She perked up at that and was back to her normal self.

Standing back up and pushing the chair in, she came around and hugged me this time. "Thanks, after you left I started asking around about the Beacon initiation and heard that people have died during it. I was worried that you might get hurt badly. I'm glad your okay." She released me and stood straight. "Now then I'll get your tea and breakfast started so you can get back before your first class." She retreated quickly to the kitchen; while she was away the host reappeared and sat across from me. I had talked to him a few times over the years but it was usually just idol chatter about what was going on around town.

"Its good that you came back so soon. When she heard about the initiation she took a day off. When I went to check on her she was too worried to even eat. Since then all she has done is work. Yesterday I begged her to go home and rest but she stayed from dawn to dusk." He didn't take his eyes off me, emphasizing how bad it was. "If you had waited the next four days and come on the weekend I fear I would have had to take you to the hospital to see her." There was relief in his voice but concern as well. He was an older man who had been humbled by his past. I had never asked what he used to be in his younger years, but now I the question was on the tip of my tongue.

He looked past me and stood up before going back to the front. He was replaced seconds later by Shay, who placed my tea in front of me before swinging the chair around to the side of the table so she could sit next to me. "It was really as bad as he said." She had clearly heard the host's words. "I was too worried to do anything other than work and try to not think about you getting hurt." I heard a loud grumble from her and looked over in surprise. She blushed slightly. "What? I haven't eaten much in two days. I ordered something as well; now that I'm not worried I can eat." She took my free hand in hers as I began to speek.

"You know I did have a little trouble during initiation. A huge Death Stalker nearly ran me through with its stinger, and probably would have if my partner wasn't there." I recalled the events and started to tell her about the initiation. How I had teamed up with the Faunus she had met the day I brought her in and how because of an issue with registration it was only us two in a team. I avoided the fact that we shared a dorm room and the events of the morning. I didn't need Shay pissed off at me like m closest friend was currently.

Our food came and we wolfed down our meals. I was hungry from the previous day's events and Shay having not eaten for a few days definitely needed food. When I finished I looked up at the clock. It had taken about half an hour to fly from Beacon to Vale and it was eleven o'clock now. I asked for the check but Shay said it was taken care of; the host had paid for it so that they could relax.

I waited till 11:25 before leaving; hugging Shay with a kiss on the cheek before telling her I would be back soon. Grabbing the blazer I headed to the front and thanked the host for paying for the meal. We shook hands and I headed towards the alley I had landed in; stripping out of my vest and shirt and taking off again, getting as much height as I could and heading towards Beacon.

**Ya for love interests and back story set ups; Not sure how ill tie it all in to the bigger picture BUT, I'll make it work. As always let me know what you think, likes, dislikes, concerns, or phobias. Submit reviews, I do read them and I would like to thank the people that have so far, I appreciate your support and input. Your guys are awesome, Eternal out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Hey everyone, hope you all had a good week and are ready to enjoy your weekends. Was playing Halo 4 last night and had an idea that changed the way I'm going to write this chapter. (No it will have no references to halo, I just had the idea while playing it.) Anyway on to Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Beacon's dry dock had just come into view and with it the sight of Ozpin standing on it. I landed and immediately began to fold my wings over my body and replace the uniform as I walked passed him. He held his mug of coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "You might as well not bother. Goodwitch prefers her students to where their combat gear to her class." He said as I passed him. I stopped but didn't turn as he spoke.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I really must go if I'm not going to be late." I tried to walk away and avoid having to talk to the man but, he immediately responded.

"Don't worry I have taken the liberty of telling her I'm talking with you before class, she won't drop you." I cast my senses to him and saw him turn to face me, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. "Where were just now?" I narrowed my eyes and turned to him, doing my best to keep my expression neutral.

"I was in town visiting a very close friend of mine." I looked him in the eyes trying to make it sound as simple as that so he wouldn't pry into the subject. But of course it was useless against Ozpin.

"This 'close friend' of yours, what makes her special enough for you to think you can just run off and see her when you should have your focus here." I clenched my jaw as a thought crossed my mind. _How did he know it was a she, and why does he care?_

I smiled to try to bluff my way out of the situation. "I don't recall ever saying it was a girl." I dropped the smile and got serious. "Nor do I see what business it is of yours." I stared him down for a few moments before he reached into his jacket and withdrew his scroll. Opening it to the screen I saw him tap a few things before walking within a foot of me and holding it up.

My eyes shot open at what I saw. It was a recording of me and Shay thirty minutes ago in the Restaurant. I watched for a moment before returning my focus to Ozpin; narrowing my eyes as anger starting to manifest itself in my core.

"What do you want?" he closed the recording and the scroll before placing it back in his jacket pocket, taking a sip of his coffee before replying.

"It is forbidden to leave school grounds during the week unless it is for family matters or to be transferred to a hospital for further care. The weekends are yours to do with as you please, you may stay or you may go." He paused for a moment, but when I said nothing he continued.

"You are my student as well as a wild card in my plans for the coming tragidy. That was the agreement that you accepted when you arrived here. I will not have you breaking the rules that every student and staff member must abide by because of your situation. Is that clear?" he finished and took another sip of his coffee.

He had played his cards right, he wasn't enticing my anger like before but was making a clear statement. Sighing I nodded. "Say the words." He fired back.

"I will follow the rules like everyone else." Looking him in the eyes as I spoke. His expression softened slightly and he grinned.

"I understand the feelings you have for the girl. I actually admire the fact that you can act on those emotions. Anyone else would be closed off after all that you have been through. But I must ask you not to visit her any-" that did it.

My temper might as well have not existed at that point. I grabbed his collar, yanking him forwards, my left hand was half raised for a strike.

"Pick your next words carefully; they might get you hurt if you don't." his expression hardened again as I continued. "I will not stop seeing the girl that has cared for me since the day you dropped me on my own to train by myself. She has been there for me way more than you have." I pushed him away, he stumbled for a moment but quickly regained his balance, not spilling a single drop of coffee in the process.

"Hmm. That may be so, but in leaving you to your own devises you learned how to be self reliant and motivated. That is something that no teacher could have ever done. Now that you have the skills you gained from actual combat as well as self reliance and motivation, this school can teach you to advance even further in combat; as was your original purpose. The girl will only impede that progress." He was smart, way too smart for his own good. It was no secret to I didn't hate him because of what he made me, in fact I almost admired him for it. Being on my own had done everything he had just said and a lot more; all the way up to Shay.

"I will not stop seeing her. You may be headmaster at this school and I will keep my promise to you. But I will never give up on Shay; your title at this academy has no power over that choice." I turned and walked away from him all the way back to my dorm room to change into my combat gear and head to my combat class.

The bottom half of my armor was still missing a few plates but that only meant I couldn't land hard on them, and since I wasn't going to be flying anytime soon I had nothing to worry about. It felt good to be back in my normal clothes with my wings over my shirt as an armor piece.

By some miracle I was only 10 minutes late for the hour long class that was Goodwitch's combat training class. When I entered the large stadium style class, everyone turned to me. There were no desks and everyone stood in front of an elevated platform where Goodwitch stood, scroll in hand.

"Ah, Ike, glad you got done with your business so early. We just got done going over what is to be expected in this class. I have sent you a copy of the guidelines on your scroll, be sure to look over them." she brought the class's attention back to her before continuing. "Now then, we won't waste time, who would like to be first in the ring for today." I pulled out my scroll and reviewed the list of guidelines as two students climbed to the platform and started dueling. Two large screens appeared over them with their faces and a green bar for their aura.

By the time I was done looking through the guidelines the match had just ended. Looking to see who had competed I saw Pyrra stepping down the steps and one of the members of team CRDL was following behind her. The screens showed that Pyrra was at full aura and the other boy was in the red. _Damnit, I missed an opportunity to see her fight, especially if she can do _that. I thought as Goodwitch began to evaluate the match.

"Well done Pyrra. As you can see class, Pyrra has experience from long hours of training as well as her time in tournaments. It goes to show that no matter how good you think you are," she cast a glance at the CRDL boy. "If you don't hone your skills and constantly work to improve your abilities you will only be a liability to your teammates. Now then, who would like to go next?"

Immediately I stepped forward and took a spot on the platform. A moment later I was joined by none other than Lie Ren. I grinned at him for a moment as we shook hands and got into our stances. Goodwitch stepped away and it began.

Ren charged forward and struck with hand to hand combat. With each strike he threw I blocked and counter attacked. He did the same as we went at it for a few miutes before he got a hand up on me and hit me in the chest with an openhanded strike. I felt energy surge through his palm and blast into me, sending me flying 5 feet. I caught I glimpse of my aura meter drop a quarter of the way. _ That much with just one strike, what was that? _I landed and rolled to my feet as Ren drew his weapons.

I drew two of my knives and charged him this time. He shot a volley of shots that pinged off my armor and blades as I approached. They didn't pierce my skin so much as it seemed to shave away at me. My aura protected me and thus was shaved away as the shots hit unarmored parts of my body. But it didn't last long as I got within range and started clashing with Ren again. He used the blades on his pistols well but was not as skilled with them as he was at hand to hand combat.

Getting a moment he leapt over me and tried to get behind me firing more shots as he passed over my head. When he landed behind me I had already turned and was on him again.

I used my knives to pry open his guard over time, before spinning away and throwing both of my weapons. He blocked one but was hit by the other. His aura defended him for the most part and he took little to no damage. But his aura meter still dropped. In fact it dropped substantially. _Hmm. _Drawing my last knife and charging again I dropped under his strike and kicked his legs out from under him, forcing my knife downwards onto him as he hit the ground. He abandoned his weapons and focused his aura into a shield.

I pushed against him with all the force I had, but he held me in place. His face held a focused look, and I could tell he was tiring. "So you don't have a large supply of aura. That's why you have the submachine guns of yours." I said.

In that moment I lost my focus and Ren took his chance. Kicking one of my legs out from under me and rolling away. Picking up one of his submachine guns as he stood, aiming, and firing. I felt the shots again as they shaved away at my aura. "Actually these are just the rounds I use for tournament style duels." He replied. I took my scroll from my pocket and activated the aura meter. It hadn't really reduced much since his attack that sent me flying. These bullets weren't doing it for him against me since I had trained for years to have a surplus of aura.

I put the scroll back into my pocket and charged Ren again throwing my last knife as I passed over my first one and picked it up. Ren blocked it easily enough and rolled out of my way, retrieving his other gun and firing with both. I narrowed my eyes as I thought about his movements. _He is trying to wear me down; he knows that he can't take the force of my attacks without taking big hits to his aura._ That was when I felt my concentration slip. _Oh no, not now. _My serious mind set faded and my playful self surfaced.

"Well if you want to play tag then don't be upset when I win." I said and charged forward. Moving faster than I had before and reaching him faster than he had anticipated. He struck with the blades on his guns trying to stop my forward movement. I ducked and shot out my foot, catching him in the midsection and following up with and upper cut from my empty hand.

His blades met my back as he dropped his hands to land a counter hit of his own. But while his aura dropped further into the yellow, mine dropped to just above half. He staggered backwards slightly and fired again with both pistols. At this close of range every shot landed; I felt them like dozens of knives lightly poking at me.

I saw my Aura really start to drop now as it entered the yellow. "That tickles," I said ducking and grabbing both of his wrists yanking them to the sides and dragging him down as I rolled onto my back. Placing a foot on his stomach as he fell on me and kicking him onto his back. He tried to spin and land on his feet but couldn't as I still held his wrists. He dropped his guns again as I rolled to a couched position over him. "Déjà vu," I said before throwing punches. He did his best to not use his aura but eventually had to as I switched to the knife in my hand.

Creating the force field again as I pounded away at it with my fist and knife. Finally Goodwitch called a stop to the match as Ren's aura entered the red. "That's enough. As you can see students, these are two very different fighters. Ren uses close quarters fighting to draw in his enemies and chip away at their aura to render them exhausted. However Ike here has an unusual amount of aura, which saved him in the long run as he was able to identify his opponents weakness and exploit it." I helped Ren up as I regained the rational side of my mind. "In the field Ren's fighting style will draw the Creatures of Grimm close so he can finish them with his martial arts abilities. While Ike can last long enough to decide what the best course of action is to defeat his opponent. However, Ike might want to learn to dodge attacks as the much large Creatures of Grimm could do a lot more damage than Ren's fists could."

_ I'm going to have to rethink how I consider me playful side… maybe reckless. _I thought as we descended the steps as Goodwitch continued. "In the end, Ren's lack of stamina was his undoing against someone who has a lot of it. That's all we have time for today, be sure to practice for next class. You are dismissed." Nora was on Ren the moment he was off the stairs.

"Ren!" she turned to me with a glare that said that I was about to have my head torn off. But Ren straightened up and grabbed Nora's shoulder.

"I'm fine Nora, just tired." He turned to me as his teammates and team RWBY surrounded us. "That was a good fight. I'm glad I was able to finally see your skills." He held out his hand and I tool it.

"Likewise, I was hoping I could have seen them sooner, but at least it finally happened." I turned to the others that surrounded us. "I will hopefully be able to see all of your abilities soon enough as well." Turning to Pyrra, I continued. "In the time it took me to read through the guidelines of the class you managed to beat your opponent. I wasn't able to witness them this time. But I fear that you'll have to fight someone on your level so I can get the full affect." I said.

"I guess so. By the way you're on team IV aren't you? Where is your leader?" Pyrra looked around briefly before I answered.

"She takes her classes in the morning. We don't share any class this semester." I replied before Ruby chimed in.

"Well it's time for us to get back and study." She said, leaving with Blake and Yang. _Where was Weiss? _I wondered but was immediately replaced with the fact that I have a class in 20 minutes and deed to change back into my uniform.

"I should go to. I need to change before my next class. I'll see you guys around." They wished me luck as I headed back to my room and found Velvet on her bed studying. She looked up at my return and immediately went back to studying. _Sheesh not even a hello. I guess she is still a little mad at me for earlier._ I changed quickly on the opposite side of my bed, not wanting to be to distracting to her. Once I was back in my uniform I headed to the door.

I paused for a moment and looked back. "I'll be back later." Velvet said nothing, choosing to simple wave her hand to indicate that she had heard me. Sighing I opened the door and headed to professor Port's Grimm studies class.

**Playful my ass that was brutal. Sorry Lie Ren but next time I won't get away so easily. I had originally meant for Ike to fight Yang. But I didn't know how Ike would be able to win without his fire dust bombs in his wings. Anyway, if you guys are either grabbing the hints or slightly confused with the relationship between Ike and Ozpin, cool. As always let me know what you think, Likes or dislikes, concerns or Phobias. Submit reviews, I really enjoy what you, the reader, has to say. Eternal Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: First day

**Hey guys weekends almost over. *Super sad face* But it was good while it lasted. Anyway this week is going to be slightly different because I start classes… so if I'm late on a chapter, it will be out later that night. Anyway on to Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: First day

Professor Port had to be the most… interesting… man I had ever seen. He talked a lot about his past. There were detailed sketches of each of the known Creatures of Grimm on the wall behind his desk as well as a cage with one locked inside as he spoke. I zoned out for most of it, picking up details here and there. But came back when he asked who thought they had the traits required to be a hunter or huntress.

I didn't recognize anyone in the class, so there was no reason in my mind to watch someone fight when I could. I raised my hand and stood. The professor called me down and stood beside the cage with his weapon in hand. "If you like you may change into you combat gear." He said as I reached the floor. I removed the blazer of the uniform and unsheathed two of my knives before nodding to the professor.

"I'll be fine in this." I finally realized how large the cage was now that I was looking at it from ground level. Professor Port raised his battleaxe.

"Very well, then let the match… Begin." He brought it down on the lock that kept the Grimm concealed. The lock hit the ground and door burst open as an Ursa burst out and saw me. I narrowed my eyes and undid my tie. _Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said that he could capture Creatures of Grimm alive. I was expecting something like the beowolf he said he had managed to capture. _I tossed my tie aside and pulled my shirt out from being tucked in as the Ursa bellowed and charged me. I dodged sideways and rolled to my feet, before charging from its side.

_Damn this restrictive clothing._ I thought as I tried to get onto its back. But without the flexibility of my combat gear, the Ursa was faster. It spun and knocked me out of the air ass it batted me. I was tossed backwards; as I flew I turned in the air and flung a knife in the Ursa's direction. It growled as my knife met in its leg. I landed hard on my side and rolled away.

"Quick on your feet as well as in your mind, Quality traits in a hunter," the professor said as I stood. "But you should take the opportunities that are presented to you." He finished, clearly saying I should have changed into my combat gear. _Ya, ya._

The Ursa was on me when I got to my feet and swatted at me, I jumped over its paw and struck out with my other knife, cutting at the Ursa's throat. I felt the resistance of its fur and skin but didn't make any progress as the Ursa stood up and swatted at me again with its other paw, catching me as I landed. I spun with the blow and threw my second knife upward towards its jaw.

There was a satisfying slicing sound as I spun away with the force of the blow and looked at me handy work with my awareness before I could see with my own eyes. I had missed my mark as the Ursa had moved with its strike, but I had cut the side of its face. My knife hit the ceiling with a clang and fell back to the ground.

I faced the Ursa again and drew my last knife. Settling into a crouch and waiting. It fell back onto all fours and bellowed before charging again. _Damn, never fight in this uniform again. _I made the mental not and charged it meeting half way. It swung its injured arm, my knife still protruding from its leg. Dodging under its paw, I sidestepped and withdrew my knife before jumping onto its back and grabbing its spines to hold on as it tried to shake me off.

I clung to it for a moment until it reeled back. Letting gravity do the work for me I let go and stabbed both my knives into its back, dragging them down its back. The Ursa whimpered and went limp falling forward, dead. I stood behind the Ursa for a moment to make sure wasn't getting up. When I didn't stir I sheathed my knives and walked to the one that lay at the far side of the room, sheathing it as well.

Retrieving my blazer and fixing my uniform as Professor Port spoke. "Well done, you certainly hold the qualities and resourceful thinking of a true huntsman. I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember; stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Everyone started packing their things and leaving.

I fixed my uniform and headed for the door as well. Walking through the hall I thought about the conversation I had had with Ozpin about Shay. He had no right to tell me that I couldn't see someone. Especially not someone I loved.

I turned a corner as I followed the map on my scroll to my next class. But between me thinking and staring at my scroll I hadn't noticed the Girl Clad in White until we bumped into each other. My scroll was knocked from my hands and onto the floor as well as Weiss.

"Hey watch where you're going." She said, rubbing her head. _She must have hit her head on my wings. Ouch._ Picking up my scroll, I offered her my hand. She looked at it for a moment before accepting it.

"Sorry, I was in my own head there for a second." She got to her feet and dusted off her skirt before looking my way.

"Ya you should be. Hey, wait a moment, aren't you on team IV?" she looked at me for a moment waiting for a response. _Geez slow down. _I put away my scroll and nodded.

"Ya, my name's Ike." I held out my hand for her but she refused to take it.

"Just Ike? I noticed even Ozpin didn't give a last name when he called you during the Team ceremony. Don't you have one?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I have one. But I don't use it because of personal reasons." I brought a hand up to the back of my head, waiting for more questions. Weiss looked like she wanted to ask more but thought better of it. Curiosity got the better of me. "What have you been up to today? I noticed you weren't around in combat practice."

She sighed. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Ya history with Doctor Oobleck, but I have some time before hand." She eyed me for a moment before sighing again.

"I have a problem with the fact that I'm not the leader of team RWBY. I think Ruby is childish and doesn't deserve to be in charge. She finally pushed me over the edge and I fired off on her after class this morning. But I talked with Professor Port after class. He showed me that I am being too stubborn about Ozpin's decision to make Ruby leader. So I've been thinking about what I am going to do." We walked together towards my next class as I listened. "I think I'm going to talk to Ozpin personally about it, but Professor Port definitely gave me something to think about."

I replied at that. "If I may, being the heiress to the Schnee dust company gives you a pretty privileged life. While I won't pretend to know what your life is like, I think you should let the dice roll where they may. I mean I have been on my own for the last few years of my life. I lived on my own, I didn't attend combat school and training during missions. We're complete opposites you and me. So while I can't give you a perspective from someone who comes from the same circumstances, I can tell you that as someone who has rolled the dice and let them fall where they may everyday of my life, you could learn to appreciate not being leader." I let her think about it for a while before continuing.

"I am not the leader of my squad. In a fair fight I think could beat Velvet; as well as the fact that I have a higher survivability than most of the people at this academy. However, I am not a leader because I have a reckless side to me that very likely will be my undoing one day." I paused for a moment before getting back on the subject at hand. "But if you truly think that you should be leader, prove it. Become the best teammate you can be and go support your leader. If the day ever comes when Ruby makes a mistake and Ozpin thinks he should appoint a new leader, you will be first on his list because you have proven that you care about your team." I turned to her and grinned well naturedly.

"Well, Professor Port said something similar." She said under her breath. As we got to my next class we stopped and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you decide to do, be sure to think about how your teammates will respond. Because you're going to be with them until you graduate and if you make them distrust you, it won't matter that you their leader, because they won't respect you." Letting my hand fall back to my side I turned away and enter the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

I took a seat the moment it was time for the class to start. I couldn't see the Doctor until that point; when he suddenly appeared behind his desk. A map of Remnant was behind him covered with papers and red lines that connected different points all over the map.

"Welcome class, let's get started." He took a sip from his coffee mug and appeared in front of his desk. _Damn this guy is fast… and horribly disorganized. _Piles upon piles of papers surrounded his desk and the wall beneath his map. He started lecturing about the battles that created the four kingdoms as I took all of it in before listening intently as he lectured.

Having not taken any classes before I got here I didn't know a lot about the history of Remnant. After an hour of lecturing, class discussion, and Oobleck zipping around the room faster than anyone I knew, everyone was dismissed. Exiting the classroom I headed back to my dorm to start studying for Grimm studies and history.

Walking in I saw Velvet passed out. She stirred as I closed the door and lay down on my bed. "Hey Ike, you done for the day." She asked as she sat up. "I was reading for history and must have fallen asleep." She yawned and stretched before looking at me.

"Ya, I'm done." I said before pulling off my blazer, tie, and vest and tossing them on the end of the bed. "I just got done in history. The history of Remnant is really interesting." I looked at Velvet who was looking at me with confusion. "I didn't go to combat school, or really any school for that matter. I was either homeschooled or on my own going on missions to become a better fighter."

"Oh, right." she says looking back at her books. I narrowed my eyes and sat up again.

"Sorry about this morning."

"It's fine. Just stop acting like a kid. That's the second time I almost beat the crap out of you for being an idiot." I nodded. After that we studied a little more and got something to eat before exchanging stories about how our days went. We talked until the sun went down.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed; I'm tired from the long day." Velvet said before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. I looked at the door for a moment before looking at the end of her bed. _She forgot to take her pajamas. _I said as I noticed them.

I heard the shower shut off after some time. I had started reading more on the Faunus war when she opened the door and stepped out in a towel. A blush was across her face as she went to grab her pajamas.

I stood up and took my sleeping pants with me, walking past her and into the bathroom to get ready for bed as well. I turned on the shower, pulled off all of my clothes, and stepped in. I loosened my wings from around my body, allowing the hot water to run over my chest. By the time I washed and stepped out of the bathroom in my sleeping pants, velvet had changed and was now under her sheets and trying to sleep.

I quickly crossed the room and got into bed, relishing the feel of lying down as my exhaustion finally hit me. After having to fight Lie Ren, an Ursa, and have two sit through a history lecture I was so ready for sleep. It took me a few moments before I was once again in its embrace once again.

**O K. well I started this when I woke up… but then got sidetracked and now that it's almost ten o'clock I have finished it. Once again I feel like this is a slower chapter simply because I wanted to figure out where I wanted Ike to be. I originally had this done 3 hours ago but after realizing that I had complete shattered the rules of time and space had to delete 3/4 of what I had wrote and start from scratch. Anyway, as always let me know what you think so far, likes or dislikes, concerns or Phobias. I care about what you have to say and encourage you to let me know how you feel. Eternal out. **


	10. Chapter 10: Ozpin

**Hey guys. So this week just went from slightly difficult, to very interesting and even more difficult. I'll update a new chapter as often as I can. Anyway on to chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Ozpin

A few weeks past and I adapted quickly to the schedule of school. I did my best to avoid Ozpin at all costs. I visited Shay on the weekends when I could and our relationship was really growing. The most recent visit had been our first date. I had taken her around town and ended the night with a walk along the edge of forever fall under the moon. She had never seen it in person so; Saturday night I had taken her.

I can't get the look on her face out of my head most of the time.

Back at Beacon, Velvet and I had been working hard, studying and training with each other at the end of each day. Velvet and I had quickly fallen into our old routine as childhood friends. I taught her all of the different skills that she needed to use her fans and how she could adapt them to her fighting style while she taught me more hand to hand combat.

In Goodwitch's class I had now seen Weiss, Nora, Blake, and Pyrra fight. They were all incredibly skilled and their semblances made them all incredible. At the moment I was watching Cardin and Juane fight in the arena. Ruby, yang Weiss, and Pyrra were right next to the stage as they watched their friend fight. It wasn't going well for Juane.

Cardin was toying with him. Juane would attack and leave himself wide open. Cardin would block or dodge his attack easily and counter with a decisive enough hit to drop Juane's aura quite a bit. Juane stood catching his breath while Cardin let out a short mockingly laugh. Frustration flashed in Juane's eyes before he rushed forward again.

With a short battle cry he swung his sword wildly. Cardin sidestepped and let Juane stumble past before turning and slamming his mace into Juane's unprotected back, sending him sailing through the air. He landed hard but got back up; his shield had been knocked from his grasp. Taking his sword in both hands he charged again and this time made contact.

Cardin blocked the attack easily enough and held Juane in place. Pushing against Juane as he spoke. "This is the part where you lose." Juane struggled against Cardin as he replied.

"Over my dead-" he was cut off as he gasped painfully from Cardin kneeing him in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground holding his stomach. Cardin stood over him with his mace held over his head, getting ready to deal the finishing blow.

Suddenly the buzzer rang and Glynda stepped onto the stage. "That's enough." She said as she walked in between the fighters. Cardin stepped away from Juane as she continued. "Students as you can see, mister Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Juane is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match." Looking down at Juane, who was still laying on the ground. "Mister Arc it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy."

Juane was looking at his own scroll now and sighed at Glynda's words. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin lifted his mace onto his shoulder as he walked off the arena platform. "Speak for yourself." He muttered as he went.

"Remember everyone; the vital festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing, those who choose compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She finished as the Bell rang. From where I stood Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were clearly excited for the festival. Pyrra leaned away slightly as Ruby leaned back and kicked her feet.

But she immediately went back to looking at her leader, who still lay on the ground, defeated. I felt slightly bad for him, but at the same time I was curious. _He was either putting on a really good act, or doesn't have the faintest idea how to fight competently. _All of his strikes had been sloppy and uncoordinated. He threw what weight he had around so carelessly that he was constantly off balance and therefore unable to block counter attacks effectively.

I left with the flow of the crowd, choosing to forget about it for now as I headed for my next class. I had realized that the dress code allowed for students to wear their armor as a replacement for the uniform, so I just wore it all the time, having finally fixed the plates on my armored pants. As I walked through the hall to my next class I ran into Velvet in the hall.

"Hey Ike, how is your day going?" she fell into step beside me as I headed for Professor Port's Grimm Studies.

"Interesting, I watched the leader of team JNPR fight today and was not at all impressed. Based on what I've seen of that guy since initiation, he really isn't on a high enough level to be here." I said as we rounded a corner and nearly walked into the last man I wanted to see. We stopped for a moment so I didn't hit him.

"Good afternoon team IV, I was hoping to find you," turning to Velvet he continued. "May I speak to Ike alone please?" He said to Velvet. It sounded like a question but the way he voiced it was more along the lines of an order. Velvet blinked before nodding.

Turning to me she touched my shoulder. "I'm heading to lunch; I'll see you after class." She said before heading back around the corner. I watched her retreat before turning back to Ozpin.

"Come I need to speak to you," he said, leading me out onto a balcony. I followed and waited for him to speak. _What does he want now? _

"How is that girlfriend of yours doing?" he asked without looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at his back before answering.

"She is fine the last I saw her. Better than fine actually." _What is he on about? _

"Good to hear, I see you have disregarded my advice to forgetting about her. Well in the end I don't have any control over that." he took a sip of his coffee. "I'm glad I took your advice about Ruby Rose. She has turned into a fine leader for her friends as well as gaining the support of Mrs. Schnee. But I'm not here to talk to you about Team RWBY, I'm here to talk about our... relationship." He turned and met my eyes, his expression neutral.

I narrowed mine and waited for him to speak. "You were born and raised to become the best hunter, even going so far as to having the most advanced peace of Technology/ aura hybrid equipment surgically attached to your spine as a four year old. Since that time you have learned to make it a part of yourself. Your entrance to this academy after never going to any formal combat school proves that you will become one of the pioneers for the future of our world." He sighed and took another sip of coffee. "You were sent away to learn to fight the way that the original hunters and huntresses did; through experience. And while I have created one of the best hunters that will ever walk the earth; I realize I should have done it all differently. As a mentor to hunters and huntresses I did the right thing, but as a father I have failed you."

I was shocked at the man that stood before me. I had told him in a letter never to think of me as a son again. That if he thought he could just abandon me then he could also abandon being called a father. Yet here he was referring to me as his son after so many years.

"You never treated me as a son, the moment I was old enough to hold a sword in my hands you trained me to fight. If it wasn't for my mother teaching me to be compassionate then I wouldn't have Velvet. I would have Shay. They are the only family I have left with mom gone." I turned my back to him to head for my next class. "You may have loved me as a son, but I never felt it. Even as a young boy. For that you have denied yourself the title of 'father'. I don't care hate you for gaving me wings. I don't care that I have been on my own for so many years. Hell, I understand your motives and even admire you for it because you taught me to do the right thing no matter what." I faced him one more time. "I am my own man. My mother disappeared, Velvet came back after so long, Shay came into my life and makes me happy, but my father. He stands before me, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, the man who has made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on the planet, and I accept that we are no longer on the same page. You have your path, and while I have no problem with helping you when the time comes; I have my own path I must walk."

I turned and walked away at that, heading to my next class, leaving Ozpin behind on the balcony. As I reenter the hallway I cast my senses onto him before he was out of range. He lifted his cup to take another sip and hesitated, smiling slightly. "Then you have become the man I always dreamed you would be." That caused me to freeze mid step. His words had frozen my mind. But my shock only lasted a moment before I continued on. _If this was what you wanted me to become, then that's fine with me._ I thought, taking my seat as the Professor started lecturing, but my mind was not in the classroom.

I had stayed cool headed throughout the conversation with my father. I was finally ready to allow myself to remember him as my father. That had been a hard thing to do for a long time simple because he didn't deserve it I never felt that he wanted to be known as a father. But it was clear on that long list of mistakes he has made that I ranked up there on the top of it. However even now that I was back under his wing, I wasn't ready for him to try to become a dad to me. I didn't need that kind of support anymore and I didn't want to be tied down by the emotions that would eventually form with that connection. _If I'm going to be all that I was meant to be, all that I trained for my whole life, then I needed to stay away from as many emotional ties as I could._

_NO! _Some part of my mind screamed as I thought. It was like a mental slap in the face. _You already have emotional ties to Shay and Velvet. If you get rid of those ties you will only get weaker. You are were you are because of the people around you. _An image of Shay under the red canopy of Forever Fall popped into my mind from my last visit. Her eyes were closed and a smile danced across her face as she listened to the leaves rustle in the breeze. The moonlight shined on her face, making her glow in absolute beauty. She opened her eyes and looked at me and I forgot I was in a classroom.

"Mister Ike!" the Professor raised his voice to get my attention. The image immediately disappeared and I stood up.

"I'm sorry sir, My mind was on something else. Could you repeat the question?" That earned me a raised eyebrow from the man.

"The question was what you would do if you were suddenly attacked by a Nevermore. As someone who doesn't have a very practical anti-air weapon, how would you proceed?"

I thought for a moment, factoring out my wings as I did so. "I would try to find any sort of cover so that it couldn't attack me with its feathers, and try to slip away when it couldn't see me." I paused for a moment. "However, if there was no cover to be found then I would wait for it to attack before trying to attack myself with my throwing knives." I answered before sitting down.

Professor Port nodded and started stripping apart my strategy for the class. "It is a good idea to try to escape the larger beast in that situation. Especially since Nevermore's are known for being one of the most difficult to kill. An excellent strategy indeed, thank you Ike. However, you may want to rethink your strategy of attack because of how powerful Nevermore's can be, you might not be able to pierce its tough skin with your knives if the range is too great. Now moving on…" he continued his lecture until the bell rang. Everyone turned in their paper that they had to write about one of the creatures of Grimm before turning to leave.

I did the same and headed for history with doctor Oobleck and was surprised when I saw Velvet leaving from the lunch hall, her hand on her head as she left. Curious I caught up to her. "Hey Velvet, you okay?" she immediately dropped her hand and turned to me.

"Ike," she seemed surprised that I was there. "Uh ya I'm ok." She said looking away. "Just a little tired is all. She tried to keep walking but I grabbed her hand.

"Velvet, what happened? I've only ever seen you hold your head that way when you did something to your ears." I said, curiosity really nagging at me now as I thought about what she could have done. Most of the scenarios I thought of made me want to laugh but I suppressed it, waiting for her to answer.

She didn't look at me and pulled her hand out of mine before walking away. "I'll be in the dorm studying." She said as she left. I took a few steps back and peaked into the cafeteria. I saw Juane leaving as well, Pyrra watched him go with worry in her eyes. _What's the matter with everyone today? Is it just a really bad day or…_ that's when I saw him. Cardin was sitting on a bench with his team, watching Juane leave. His eyes held the look of an animal that was hunting for his next meal.

The memory of Cardin pulling on Velvets ears during initiation filled my mind for a moment and rage immediately flooded my veins. I took a step forward and stopped. _I can't, there are too many people and I have class to get too. _I looked at Cardin one more time before turning and rushing to history. _Cardin Winchester, I'll make you regret hurting Velvet. I swear I'll make sure that you won't ever hurt her again._

***Cue epic music* Sorry I couldn't upload a chapter yesterday, but with school starting and my possible transfer to another school. I have a lot on my plate that needs to be sorted out by the end of this week. But as always let me know what you think, likes or dislikes, concerns or phobias. Submit reviews it really helps me out to know what I could do better. Write to you guys later. Eternal out. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Flow of energy

**Hey everybody. I just felt the weight of the new semester today. Had to be in first period today at 7 o'clock. Since Monday I've been waking up at around 6 or 7 even though A) I finally manage to fall asleep around 2-3 in the morning every night, and B) I only need to be in class one day out of the week that early… sometimes I hate my body for being able to adapt so quickly. Anyway I just woke up from a nap so it's time for chapter 11.**

Chapter 11: the flow of energy

I got back to the dorm later that night and saw Velvet lying in bed, opening and closing her fans as she waited for me to get back. I was still steaming over Cardin hurting Velvet, tossing my bag of books on the floor before sighing heavily and sitting on the edge of my bed. Velvet looked over at me, she was either not worried about what had happened to her earlier or putting on a façade to make me think she wasn't worried about it.

She had a good neutral expression, but I knew her well enough to see through her façade, what Cardin had done was bothering her, and it was beginning to show.

"How long has that trash been bullying you?" she sat up and froze at my words, locking her eyes to mine for a moment before looking away. "Common Velvet, it kills me to see him do this to you. You have always been shy around other people, but now your even getting that way around me." I reached over to her bed and placed my hand on hers. "I just got the closest person I can call a sister back after so long, I don't want to lose you again."

She put her fan down on the table and sat put her feet on the floor, facing me. "I just don't want to talk about it, ok." She pulled her books from the nightstand and opened them. "Now let's start studying." I held her eyes for a bit longer before releasing her hand and with a sigh grabbed my books as well.

We studied an hour on each subject before going out into the courtyard beneath the statue to train with our weapons. The sun was on the horizon, casting long shadows across the wide stone walkway. After a moment I nodded and we started. She charged and threw both of her fans ahead of her. I dodged one and blocked the other before refocusing on Velvet.

She had covered the distance between us and as the fans zipped back to her she went on the offense. Striking at me with the fans as an extended fist, I blocked her attacks and counter attacked. I struck with my fists and elbows in a four hit combo before throwing a quick kick that caught her full force in the stomach. _She shouldn't have been hit with that, she is faster than me on the ground and a better martial artist. _She slid backwards, absorbing the hit with her aura and quickly tossed one of the razor fans.

It was such a close ranged attack that I barely got out of the way; it grazed my arm as it went by. I countered by throwing one of my knives and charging after it. She deflected it into the ground and caught her other fan as I got within range. She moved out of the way of my first two strikes before flipping backwards and kicking up at me. I backed up quickly to avoid her kick and caught both of her legs, stopping her flip. Before I could do anything she drew her knees to her chest, drawing me off balance before kicking back out and using her momentum to push off the ground. The next thing I knew I was on my back with Velvet bringing down her fan. I reached up and grabbed her arm before flipping her forward over my head and rolling to my feet.

Velvet was crouched a few feet away, I lunged forward and struck out with a quick kick that caught her in the chest and forced her back to the ground. Before I could take advantage of the situation she glanced at me when she landed and threw her fans in my direction to keep me away. _Not bad Bunny, even when your head isn't clear you can keep up, but your letting me land hits that you would never let me get away with. _I slipped into my reckless mind set. _I hope you're ready to lose. _

I used my last two knives, throwing them at the fans and knocking them out of the air. Charging forward I met Velvet as she got back on her feet. She met me and I struck at her with quick attacks.

Without her fans in hand she was completely in her element. She blocked and counter attacked with the ease of breathing. But while she was in her element, her mind wasn't fully focused, and eventually she started slipping up. _One hit. Two hits. three hits._ _You lose. _

Her guard fell apart from my barrage and I put a few strikes to her core before sweeping her feet out from under her. Crouching over her, I pinned her arms and delivered a mock finishing blow. She let herself go limp beneath me and I let go and rolled off of her, sitting next to her. She lay on the ground for a while and just stared at the stars before speaking.

"I've never had any friends besides you that I could be myself around. I left most of my friends behind at signal because they didn't pass the entrance exam to Beacon. So here I knew I was going to have to make new friends." She sighed and looked at me. "Then one day I decided to go for a walk through Forever Fall. And who do I meet after being attacked by an Ursa." Looking back to the stars she continued. "My oldest friend, someone I could be myself around. When I learned that you were also coming to Beacon I knew that I didn't have to worry."

She took a deep breath and I saw it in her eyes. She wasn't upset that someone was bullying her; she was upset that she was being bullied because she was a Faunus.

"Velvet."

"I've always heard of other Faunus being attacked because they are Faunus. They didn't have to be a member of the white fang. I've never known that pain and hatred, I thought I would be able to take it if it ever happened, but I can't." I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Velvet, like you, I haven't seen anyone get attacked. I've heard of them and even argued with someone that was prejudice. But the strangest thing that I figured out a year ago is that I am also prejudice… against humanity. We are creatures that don't have anything special about us except our semblance and abilities. Faunus can sense each other and all have different traits based on what animal your DNA is coupled with. We humans are envious of that and therefore we hate." She got to her feet and I went to collect our weapons. "The only humans I truly have any relationship with are Ozpin and Lie Ren from team JNPR. I would add my mother to that list, but she disappeared. Otherwise it's all Faunus, Shay, the host at the Restaurant, and you." I returned to her side, forcing aura into my wings to stretch the connection point after so long of them being folded, and gave her the fans. "I don't have a lot of friends, Velvet. But I'm here for everyone, you and Shay before anyone else." I smiled at her as she took her fans.

She looked at me for a moment before hugging me without even sheathing her fans. It caught me off guard for a moment but I quickly returned it. It took a moment for me to realize that I still had my wings open. I cast my awareness to its maximum distance all around us but as far as I could tell nobody was around, since they were getting ready to go on the field trip into forever fall tomorrow.

She let me go after a while and sheathed her fans. "Thanks, Ike. I really needed that." she said with a smile before heading back to the dorm. I followed beside her. She wasn't over the problem, but she was in a better mood and I think able to wrap her head around it better.

I narrowed my eyes for a moment. _Cardin, you're going to be my next challenger in the ring tomorrow. If you want to be the big guy that controls others, you're first going to have to go through me. _Velvet turned to me as we walked and I called my face to keep the mood a good one. She was happy again and I wasn't about to ruin it.

The next day I woke to Velvet already in class. After showering and getting ready for combat practice I received a message from Goodwitch saying that if you weren't going into Forever Fall to collect red sap for Professor Peach then today's class is cancelled. I listened to the message before tossing my scroll onto my bed and looking out the window. _Okay so I'm free for a few hours. What to do. _

Of course the first thought that popped into my mind was go on the field trip to give me something to do but odds were that Goodwitch wouldn't let me. The second thought was to stretch my wings and fly around out at sea. _But today is a weekday so I can't without Ozpin getting sore at me. _So instead I went to beacon cliff and just cast my awareness out over the forest.

I hated that I couldn't turn off my semblance like others, while it was incredibly helpful when I was fighting, during the day I could pick up everything that went on in a classroom. Every whisper or pencil taps. While some of the things I heard were quite funny or ridiculous, sometimes I just really didn't want or need to hear something. But most of the time I was just aggravated at the fact that I couldn't cast it further.

Coming back to my immediate surroundings I just looked out on the Emerald Forest. I thought about Shay and I how I wish I could be with her right now that I had nothing going on. I thought about Team RWBY and JNPR, wondering if they would ever become more than just allies. And I thought about Velvet, who was my dearest friend, almost a sister, and how I could keep her away from Cardin.

At the moment he along with teams RWBY and JNPR were in Forever Fall, collecting sap. I wasn't in Professor Peach's class yet so I looked forward to that when the time came when I would do that. But I wish that I could have fought Cardin today. I had noticed when I saw them walking out that Juane was carrying all of team CRDL's supplies and not his own teams. I put together that Cardin was also bullying Juane based on what I had seen then and in the cafeteria after I learned he had been pulling Velvet's ears again.

_I can't do anything for Juane since I he isn't on my team, but hopefully Juane figures it out._ I remembered his fight against Cardin during combat practice. He hadn't so much as touched Cardin and was so uneducated in swordplay that he might as well have fought with his bare hands. At least then he would have had a little more control over his weight distribution. He needed help from his teammates in combat, and he was lucky, he had fighters that were on the same level as team RWBY, probably better if you consider the experience in actual combat.

I sat there for a long time waiting for the hours to tick past until my next class started. When It finally came time for professor Port to start lecturing I was happy to have the distraction. I had nearly jumped into the forest to train. There wasn't a large steel crate in the corner of the room today so the class was all lectures and class discussion. Same went for Oobleck's class.

We had started talking about the Faunus Rights movement and the battles that inevitably decided the war. Once again I soaked up the information without even trying. Apparently I had a natural interest in history. Whenever I had questions Oobleck was always ready and enthusiastic to answer them.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and when I got back to my dorm room it had felt like I had just been out on Beacon Cliff. Velvet seemed to be in a better mood today as we studied and spared before getting some food in the cafeteria. We ate and finished our day like normal. Except tonight I had trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned all night, even after Velvet fell asleep I remained awake.

The hours ticked by and eventually I laid flat on my back and used an old trick I had learned from Shay. I slowed my breathing, starting at my head and working my way down I realized every muscle in my body, until I could feel the energy building in every muscle. I realized that I had a weird feeling around the connection point on my back.

I sat up in bed and forced aura into my wings unfolding them and working out the nerves that connected to the device. Within a few moments I had relaxed it, folding my wings back over my chest. _Hmm I wonder what that feeling was. I've never felt that before_. I was going to contemplate it but was quickly dropped into the void of sleep.

**It may seem like a crap way to end this chapter. But why do chapters end, to lead up to something or hint at something. For right now I'm going to leave it at this because I like where I'm going with this idea that I have. Any way as always let me know what you thought, you're like and dislikes, concerns or phobias. Leave a review for me If you want to help me out and ill see you the next chapter I write. Eternal out. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rejection

**Hey, sorry about the lateness of the hour but I got done with some of my homework. I still have a lot to do but I need a break. Also I just realized that based on RWBY volume 1 I'm getting closer to the end. I need to start thinking about how I'm going to play the next few chapters because I don't want to clash with the cannon story line of RWBY, this is story that runs parallel to the main characters. All that aside, here is a chapter. **

Chapter 12: Rejection

I woke the next morning to Velvet already gone. It was Friday and I was eager to visit Shay again. I felt energized as I went through my morning routine and headed to combat practice. I was the first one there. The room was dark and I checked the time. _Stupid, you're an hour early. _

I sighed and climbed onto the elevated platform that was the arena and waited in the dark. The door had closed behind me and Glynda wasn't even here yet. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face if it wasn't for my semblance.

I looked around the big room looking for something that could potentially occupy me for an hour. Nothing. When the room didn't have people using it to fight it was basically just a large empty room. No training dummies or anything.

I felt the strange feeling in my back again and forced my aura into my wings, using the nerves and feeling them relax as the manipulated the circuits in the wings. It felt good to have them open. I wanted to use this time to fly around the room. I hadn't gotten to in a week and was starting to feel uncomfortable, always being on the ground.

I waited for what felt like half an hour, but after checking my scroll was only ten minutes. _I need to do something, Oh._ I stood up as I remembered the idea I had had shortly after initiation but had never actually had time to put into practice. Folding my wings around me and touched them to my fists and took a fighting stance.

Working through the motions that Velvet had taught me I did my best to keep my wings attached to the backs of my hands. _If I can turn them into extensions of my fists like Velvet does with her fans then maybe I can convince Ozpin to let me unfurl them more often. _I continued like that until it was time for class. Picking up the spin and throwing in some unorthodox strikes. It took me a while to match my wings to my fists as well as I wanted to, but by the time Glynda arrived to get everything in order for the class that started in ten minutes, I more or less had it down to a science.

It was a close call; she entered through the door and cast light into the room momentarily. In the few seconds it took her to flip on the lights I sat down and folded my wings back over my body. Glynda flipped the switch and was looking right at.

"What are you doing here so early, Ike?" she asked with slight conviction in her voice.

I mentally slapped myself in the face; _she must have at least caught a glimpse of me with my wings open. But maybe… _"Nothing, I just got here a little while ago. I thought about doing something for a few more minutes, but what is there to do around here. My leader is in class and there isn't anything close enough that would warrant me to leave and come back later. So I just came in here and have been waiting."

She eyed me through narrowed eyes and I kept my face neutral. _Sometimes I'm glad that I adopted my father's neutral expression so well, it comes in handy sometimes. _It seemed like a minute that we sat there staring at each other before the doors opened again and people started entering.

Glynda broke her gaze and went about her business as if everything was normal. I waited on the platform until I saw the person I so wanted to see walk through those doors. When he finally did I stood and walked straight up to him, I walked past him and spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"First match, get on the stage. I want to see how strong you are. I'm sure your itching to fight a descent opponent after your match with Juane the other day." I spoke with a tempting voice, keeping the venom and hatred out.

He stopped and looked back at me. "Ya, I am." He narrowed his eyes at me before he continued. "Besides I still owe you for what you did during initiation." His words were laced with venom. I grinned and went to where I usually hung out when I wasn't on the platform.

When class finally started and Glynda asked if there was anyone who wanted to spar in the arena I immediately raised my hand and walked forward. I walked right past Cardin and shot him a quick glance.

I got onto the stage and stood on one side of Goodwitch, "Very good, Ike. And who is his challenger?" she looked out over the crowd for a moment. Cardin took a step forward but someone else beat him to it. I cursed Cardin for waiting and faced my challenger, almost forgetting about my dislike for Cardin as I saw a tall Golden armored girl with red hair and sash standing across from me.

"Alright Ike and Pyrra Nikos," She reached out with her hand and I took it immediately. I smiled at her as she dropped my hand and drew her weapon. I drew mine and stood ready waiting for Glynda to start us. "You may begin."

Pyrra shot forward, instantly covering the ground between us and attacking me with her weapon in its sword form. I blocked and struck back but was parried by her shield. She was faster than anyone I had fought so far and was far more skilled. Her sword wasn't her only form of attack either. She used her shield in tandem with her sword. I had to dodge those attacks because from what I had seen they had a tendency to be far stronger than anything she could do with her weapon.

She went for another shield bash and I jumped back, avoiding the attack and flinging one of my knives at her. She blocked it easily, putting her shield in the way. I noticed the tip of her sword spin behind her. I cast my awareness behind her for a moment and saw the tail of the sword extend into the spear. In the few short moments it took me to stabilize myself after my dodge she moved her shield and launched her spear at me.

A gun shot rang out and before I could make my body move out of the way, the spear had hit my armor and knocked me off balance. If I hadn't had my aura reinforcing my wings her spear would have pierced right through me.

I spun with the blow and focused on Pyrra, who charged me while my back was turned and was on me by the time I was right way around to face her. Attacking with her shield she transferred her forward momentum into her arm, planting herself into her stance again.

_This girl is crazy. Three year champion and here I am fighting her… I am going to enjoy this. _I slipped into recklessness as I dodged sideways and grabbed her arm and stepping under her guard, lifting her over my shoulder, to slam her down again. But instead of resistance that would have allowed me to just flip her I felt ease.

She had jumped and yanked her arm free, releasing her shield as she flipped away from me and launching it at me. I managed to deflect it with the one of my knives, and charged her. She had her eyes on me but one of her hands was backwards. I cast my awareness behind her and saw her spear shoot into her hand.

She managed to take hold of it and put it in the way of my strike as I got to her, delivering a quick kick to my chest to force me away before using the length of her spear to her advantage and thrusting it forward. I parried that and stood just out of her range, waiting for her next attack.

We stood for a moment eyeing each other before I realized something. _If she can make her spear jump into her hand, then- _I didn't finish the thought. I cast my awareness behind me and ducked, barely avoiding her shield as it rushed over my head and Pyrra caught it, reattaching it to her arm band.

I righted myself and stared into her eye. "That was a bit closer than I would have referred it to be." I said getting back into my stance. She grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll be sure not to worry you." She said. She was totally in her element. 'This was going to be a tough fight' was an understatement. I took a quick glance at my aura gauge, focusing my awareness on Pyrra. _A quarter of the way gone, I need to start landing hits otherwise it's going to come down to a game of who can outlast who. I don't think I'll win either of those games. _

I put away my scroll and charged Pyrra. I tossed a knife into the air weakly to hopefully draw her attention, even for a moment. I got my wish. In the moment she had looked at the knife in the air I threw my final one and caught her in the stomach before she could put her shield in the way. As I reached her I caught the one I had thrown into the air and attacked with it.

She blocked that attack with her spear and bashed me with her shield, once again forcing me away and following with a swift strike with her spear. I grabbed hold of the end of her spear and rolled around the attack and stepped to her attacking again from her right side. I went for a high strike and she ducked beneath it dropping her spear and slamming the edge of her shield into my chest.

I took the blow and grabbed her shield as she retracted her arm. _You're not forcing me away this time. _I was forced back and landed a solid back hand stab to her core, her aura surging to block the attack. I had aimed for her chest but was so off balance that my strikes were sloppy. She winced slightly but shoved her arm forward again, pounding into my chest again. This time she disconnected her shield I stumbled backwards.

I focused my awareness on her and saw her kick her spear into her hand and I knew it was probably over. _Yup._ Before I could regain my balance she launched her spear forward at me again, catching me in the chest. I was thrown off my feet and landed on my back. I gasped and sucked in breath. Between two powerful shield bashes and an even more powerful spear throw, my aura was in the yellow. I waited for her to retrieve her shield and spear as she approached before putting in one final effort.

I flipped to my feet picking up the first knife, taking the two I had in my hands and putting them down my sleeves, the blades protruded over my knuckles and forcing aura into my wings. _I doubt this is a good idea but it's the last idea I have. _Making a motion to look like I was peeling my armor and attaching them to the back of my hands, I heard gasps from the crowd and Pyrra stopped to watch what I was doing.

I stood ready for a moment to focus and rushed forward again. I used my wings as blunt weapons as they added about a foot to my reach, swinging them like blades, to maximize the force behind each strike. When she took a step back and flipped her spear around, transforming it into rifle and crouching down, resting her shield on her leg and poking the rifle through the carved out portion.

Thinking quickly I also crouched and folded my wings around me as a shield. Pyrra fired a few rounds that deflected off my wings. When she stopped I charged forward, still with them in front of me. I watched her change her rifle into a sword and stand as I approached. I spread my wings and leaned as far forward as I could before shooting my fire dust bombs.

Once again surprised, Pyrra rolled to the side and crouched behind her shield. My first volley slammed into her the ground where she had been and the second exploded against her shield. I couldn't tell if I did any damage as I rushed in and tackled her as she stood up, she rolled with it and as we hit the ground, managed to break free.

She was on her feet before me and slammed her sword into my back as I got to my feet, right on the connection point on my back. My adrenaline was pumping so I didn't feel the pain as much as I would have and rolled away, getting to my feet. But the moment I was balanced Pyrra's shield slammed into my unprotected chest and with all the force of her momentum from covering the distance between us.

I was launched fifteen feet straight backwards before hitting the ground and rolling to a stop, completely limp. I struggled for breath as pain lanced through my chest and back. My adrenaline didn't take the edge of the pain anymore. I could see the large screens that displayed our aura gauges. Mine was nearly depleted, and Pyrra's had reached half, most likely from the area damage from the fire bombs. Pyrra walked up to me and held her spear in my face as a mock finisher and the buzzer sounded.

I tried to get to my feet but didn't have the strength to lift myself off my hands and knees. Pyrra immediately helped me up and off the stage. My wings hung limply and I quickly replaced them over my chest with my hands to maintain the façade that they were magnetic. Sheathing both of my knives and looking at my third across the floor. Juane quickly retrieved it and brought it to me.

"Thanks Juane." I said as he took my other arm and helped me down the stairs with Pyrra.

"Take him to his room to rest. Ike, I'll excuse you from the rest of your classes today so you can heal. Very well fought and congratulations to our two combatants." I didn't hear the rest as we left the room and headed to my dorm. By the time we made it the hallway I was able to walk again and thanked them as I went into my dorm and collapsed on my bed.

I reflected on the battle as I lay there on my side. Despite the fact that I hadn't taught Cardin a lesson I really enjoyed the fight with Pyrra. She was the best fighter I had fought so far and was thoroughly happy with how well it had gone. I may have lost but I had done well despite the fact that I couldn't fly and I had found a way to use my wings. As long as I didn't have Ozpin nagging at me later it would be fine. That was my last thought before I passed out till morning.

There was a problem when I woke; intense pain in my back that scared Velvet nearly to death. I rolled off my bed and yelled, reaching around and clutching at my back. Velvet had just gotten out of the shower and, not expecting me to be awake, was only in her under wear. She quickly rushed to my side.

"Ike, what's wrong. She put her hand on my back and immediately withdrew it as I yelped in pain.

"Nnnnrrr, get. Ozpin." I growled through the pain at Velvet. She nodded and grabbed her scroll and searched for Ozpin.

"I don't have him on my messenger," she dropped her scroll and took mine, looking into it and calling for Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin, Ike is having a problem with his wings. I don't know what to do."

She sent it and came back to my side. I forced aura into my wings and tried to move them. it decreased the pain slightly but it was still enough to keep me on the ground. We stayed like that for a while. Velvet had gone to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth out of panic and pressed it against my back gently. It was cold so it didn't hurt too badly.

Finally Ozpin opened the door and a pair of white cloaked doctors rushed into the room with a stretcher. Ozpin stood just inside the room and out of the way of the door, watching as Velvet moved out of the way and the doctors laid me out on the stretcher. They gave me a quick shot and within moments I was out again.

**Epic battle with Pyrra! Loving it and its time for me to get back to work on my homework… NAH. I'm going to bed, homework can wait. Let me know what you guys think, Likes and dislikes, concerns of Phobias and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Eternal out. **


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Wings

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter all weekend. I went to my mother's house and was without internet. Why she doesn't have internet I don't know, every time I ask she says she doesn't need it. Anyway on to Chapter 13! **

Chapter 13: Broken Wings

I was in a bed on my stomach when I woke next. A gentle beep echoed through the white room. I was aware of a woman in the room, checking up on me and putting an ice pack on the connection point. She looked down at the mirror and noticed I was awake.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, people have been waiting for you to wake up. I'll go let them in." she turned away but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" I asked groggily as the sedatives wore off.

"Well we had you transferred here yesterday morning and immediately went to surgery to replace the plate in your back; I don't know the details myself. I'll get the doctor when I send your friends in." I let go of her hand and she left. I watched the door with my semblance as the nurse left the room. I waited a moment before the door opened again. I was surprised at who walked through the door.

Velvet came through the door first and rushed to my right side. That wasn't what surprised me. It was the fact that Shay came through the door after her and came to my left side. _What was she doing here? How did she find out that I was hurt? _

I didn't hear the door close so I focused on it once more and was again surprised to find my father standing beside the door.

"Ike, are you ok, what-" Shay touched my back gently. "What is that?" She touched my back to examine it for a moment. I saw Velvet's eyes widen and she looked down into the mirror at me before looking back at Ozpin.

"That is the most advanced technology/ aura crossover ever created. I gave it to him when he was four years old. I wanted to help hunters and huntresses evolve as much as possible." He took a sip of his coffee. "To date nobody who has been equipped with this technology has come out of the procedure without being crippled. My son is the only person to ever be able to use the equipment."

Shay turned to him and just about growled at him. "What kind of father are you, giving him something that could have crippled him at four years old." Ozpin looked at her over his glasses before replaying.

"The moment he was able to hold a sword, I began training him to be a hunter. I gave him the best possible advantages I could to make him a pioneer of the new hunters and huntresses." He looked at me and took a sip of coffee. "I have never hidden anything from my son. He knows everything that I have done to him. I may be his father, but I am not a dad in any regard. I know that and I don't ever expect for him to fully forgive me for what I have done."

Shay took her hand off of my back and took a step toward Ozpin. I gripped her hand quickly and stopped her. She turned back to me with a questioning look. "Shay, don't bother worrying about the motives of my father. I accepted his reasons long ago. The closest family I have now is you and Velvet that alone is enough for me." I turned my attention to my father. "So what happened to me? I feel like my wings aren't attached anymore."

"That's because they're not. We removed the wings from the connection point because the dust in the ports in your wings was leaking into your connection point. You must have been feeling energy near the point and had to work it out, recently. Well when you fought miss Nikos and she hit your connection point she inadvertently caused miniature explosions along the wing shafts. You managed to sleep through that whole process and when you woke the damage was done." He sat down in a chair near the door and placing his mug down on the table beside him.

My mind was working, trying to comprehend what my father was saying. _My wings are gone. My fight with Pyrra, the most fun I had had in beacon up to this point, had done this to me. _This couldn't be happening.

"But, on the other side of that, your wings were obsolete now, they were with you since you were four. Its surprising the wings were able to lift you at all. I've had new wings crafted for you based on your training as a child as well as your weight and height now."

I brightened at that, but was slightly confused. "What do you mean? All those years ago I was training with a double sided spear. Are you, giving me a new weapon; now after years of training with only my knives?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "You trained with one for more years and at a younger age than most people even pick up a weapon. I have faith that your muscle memory will allow you to get back into the flow of its use. It's that or you can go without wings for another year while we recreate the old version." He stood and opened the door and motioned for someone to enter.

Two men walked through the door rolling a cart that held what I assumed was my new wings under a sheet. I waited as the men left and Ozpin pulled the sheet off. The wings were larger than my old ones and had two posts that protruded from half way down along the wings.

"Your old wings were able to carry you, but they were so small that they eventually cracked under the strain and allowed the dust in the ports to enter the wing shafts and seep into the connection port. These new wings are bigger and stronger than the last ones, so as long as you don't gain a hundred pounds, these won't have a problem carrying you, as well as one other for a short time when needed. The ports in these are you filled with blue dust instead of red." He grabbed the posts that protruded a three from the bottom of the wings before continuing. "These may look small but they only stay short until connected. It true form is seven feet long. Not a problem for your 6' 2" frame."

Velvet hadn't said a word since she walked in and I just realized she was holding my hand as she listened, and finally spoke. "How long will he be out of commission? I don't like that half of my team is in the hospital." She squeezed my hand to show there was deeper meaning to her question; she was just too shocked by everything to think straight.

Shay was sitting in the chair closest to me, rubbing my back gently as she listened and held my left hand. Ozpin looked at Velvet over his glasses before replying. "Actually, since he has already had the dust removed and the connection point replaced all that's left is to connect the wings and he should be back on his feet."

Both Velvet and Shay's expressions changed instantly at that news. "You mean Ike will be out of here as soon as you attach those? Then he can leave right now?" Shay said hopefully.

I chimed in at that point. "Do it; attach them." Shay turned to me with the eyes wide.

"What are you saying? You're here because the last ones were damaged, it could have killed you." She put her hand on my head softly. "You dot need them."

"Shay… I do need them. I've had them all my life; it's like having an arm removed. I feel crippled, even now that I'm just laying here waiting for the sedatives to work their way out of my system." I pulled my hands from Velvet and Shay and pushed myself up on shaky arms. I slipped but Velvet was fast enough to catch me and helped me up.

"Ike…" she sighed as she understood my words. "Ok, I understand. They've become so much of a part of you that you can't live normally without them." She sat on the bed I was in and laced her hand in my mine and sighed. "I'll support your decision." She looked at Ozpin. "I still don't agree with what you did to him at such a young age, but let's get this over with." Ozpin nodded to her and looked at Velvet.

She looked at me and we exchanged a look, before she looked at my connection point. There was a silent moment before Velvet looked up and nodded. Ozpin reattached the poles vie magnet to the wings and motioned for them to follow as he headed to the door, grabbing his mug and can before opening the door. Velvet squeezed my shoulder and went to follow Ozpin. Shay stayed for a moment and kissed my cheek before hopping down and following.

Ozpin held the door open for the girls as they walked out, before the engineers and a doctor entered and Ozpin left. "Alright, lay down and we'll attach the wings so you can get out of here." One of the engineers said. I did what I was told and watched the engineers position the wings in the ports on the connection point. "Alight, this isn't going to hurt a bit. We are attaching the wings… now." I felt a slight push and a click.

The doctor monitored my health for a moment as I stood up and felt the new weight of the wings on my back. I realized upon standing that the connection point seemed to be bigger, as well as the hearing something about it being replaced. When I asked one of the engineers, he held up the old one.

"Ya the old one didn't have the surface area to hold the new wings. Even if it did the weight of the new wings would have put too much strain on the one spot that the old connection point was attached to. Your new one is wider and connects to the entire length of your spine beneath your skin. Also there was a magnet attached to each of the wings where your hands would meet them." I was surprised by that and the engineer pulled out a scroll and showed me the recording of my fight with Pyrra when I used my wings as weapons. "They are a foot longer and wider. So they give more lift and have more weight behind them when you use them like you did here. Also they constantly use your aura so you can manipulate them without having to worry about forcing your aura into them."

I nodded as I listened and wrapped them around my body. The extra length made them reach all of the way down to my legs so I rearranged them to cross over my chest and wrap around my lower back. The posts sat straight up into the air against my back and rose slightly above my shoulders.

I looked around for my shirt but didn't find it, sighing I thanked the doctor and engineers as the doctor turned off each of the machines and unplugged me from them. I walked out into the hall to find Velvet and Shay waiting for me.

I noticed the one way window that allowed them to look into my room. Velvet nodded to me and smiled, happy to see that I was alright and back to normal, but Shay was pale having seen my wings for the first time herself. _That's right she didn't know that I had wings. _

I walked up to her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head between her ears. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." I looked up at Velvet and nodded to her, "let's get back to Beacon."

It was then that I noticed that my father was no longer here. He was gone, most likely back at the air ship waiting for us so he could get back. I walked hand in hand with Shay, following Velvet as she led us to the dry dock and we walked out towards the only airship that was ready for lift off. Ozpin stood at the end of the ramp waiting for us.

Velvet entered before us, Shay followed her and waited at the top of the ramp for me. Ozpin stopped me with his cane. "You're not allowed on this ride home. You have wings, get used to them and meet me in the combat practice room in two hours." He stepped ahead of me and walked to the top of the ramp before looking back down at me." I'll drop Shay back of in Vale, your are to stay away from Vale and go straight to Beacon." He held up his scroll. "If you do, I will know." The ramp closed and the ship took off. Shay ran over to the window and looked down at me as she rose into the air.

I took off towards the edge of the building and leapt off, opening my wings and felling the air gather beneath them before I rose into the air. I felt the new connection point against my spine, it was far more comfortable than the last one and I was able to quickly rose into the air and caught up to the airship, flying beside it.

After a while Ozpin looked over at me and gave me a look that told me it was time to head back to Beacon. I nodded and went close to the airship window where Shay sat. I touched the window and smiled before diving beneath the Airship and pouring on as much speed as I could. I shot ahead of the airship and veered towards Beacon. The whole way pushing my abilities to the limits as I twisted and turned, stalled and suddenly changed direction. I was so used to doing them with obsolete wings that now that I had a pair that was actually meant to carry my weight it was easy and far more responsive.

I was on a whole new playing field now and I needed to start training so I didn't fall behind after coming so far. I smiled as beacon came into sight. _Things just got a lot more fun._

**Ok then. Ike is back on his feet and equipped with wings that are meant for his weight. Since he has had the same wings since he was four, it's surprising they still carried him. Once again I apologize for not uploading this weekend, but I didn't have internet, so I did a lot of other writing, and homework. As always let me know what you think, Likes and dislikes, concerns or phobias. I really appreciate everyone for their input. Eternal out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Instincts

**Hey guys, hope you had a good weekend. I wish I could have written over the weekend put I was slightly happy that I wasn't able to post because it gave me some time to plan out the next few chapters. I'm hoping it all goes as well as I had planned, but I only ever tell myself where I want to be by the end of the chapters when I plan. And when I write I tend to forget myself. Oh well whatever happens, happens. So on to Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14:

I had flown around beacon, giving it a wide birth so not to be seen, until I reached the emerald forest. I flew over the canopy so and searched for an open area that I could land. I found one and dove into the forest, detaching the poles from the wings and connected them as I landed. They clicked together and blades shot out from the ends. I cast out my awareness and quickly found many Beowolves on the edge of me awareness.

They were aware of me. They could smell me and they were heading in my direction already. I kept my wings unfurled and watched as they approached. I waited for the first to break through the underbrush and burst into the clearing that I now stood in. They surrounded me quickly and the largest stood before me, before growling.

I grinned and spun my staff around my body; the flow of the movement had indeed come back to me. I crouched low and held the staff with a wide grip, casting my awareness all around me and waiting for the Beowolves to attack. I didn't have to wait long. They charged from every angle, staggered to meet me at different times.

I spun to meet the first and slapped it with my wing before spearing the second. I lost count after that and started spinning and turning the staff over in my hands to either redirect or kill beowolves that reached me. I used my wings in sync with my awareness to swat other away when I couldn't turn in time to reach them. There was a strange feeling that came over me then.

I felt like a child again, full of power and capability. I batted another beowolf away before unsheathing on of my knives and flinging it at a beowolf that was turning to charge again. I wasn't my normal self I felt unhindered, almost as if my knives had been holding me back this whole time. I slew another beowolf, before a new threat burst through the trees. Two giant Ursa lumbered forward, dwarfing the beowolves with their size. They were an older pair, a forest of spikes protruded from their backs and armor covered most of their upper body.

I slew another beowolf and spun to meet the new intruders. They beowolves continued to try to attack me and I slapped two away with my wings before jumping over the third stabbing down into it. Drawing two knives I flung one to my right and stabbing another that jumped towards me. _Why did I never feel this capable before? Was it because I was never as good with the knives as I was with the staff? _I drew my staff out of the beowolves back and leapt forward off of it charging the two Ursa.

A few beowolves cut me off and charged forward. I drew my wings in front of me like I had done in my battle with Pyrra deflected each of them, opening my wings and bending over as I ran, firing a volley blue dust bombs at the Ursa on the left. They impacted the ground around it and burst into ice, freezing the Ursa to the ground. _Why am I so fluid? After so many years of nonstop training and practice with the knives, why. _I stood up and jumped into the air, filling my wings with wind and soaring above the Ursa on the right before diving.

I disconnected the staff into two pieces as I approached the Ursa swung a lumbering paw at me as I got within range, _to fast, _I thought to myself right before it slammed into me and flung me away. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet just in time to deflect another beowolf that leapt at me. I pushed it away and bashed it with the end of segment. It was then that I noticed that the sharp end had retracted after I had disconnected it.

I narrowed my eyes and spun away, bringing my wing up and smashing it against the beowolf's throat, crushing its neck with the force of the attack. I reconnected the two halves, confirmed where the Ursa was and used the momentum of my spin to launch the spear at it. I was charging and just about on me when the spear slammed into it, slipping through a crack in its armor and stopping it dead in its tracks.

I did a quick scan and noticed that I was standing right next to a dead beowolf with one of my knives protruding from its chest. I drew it and sheathed it before spinning to face the remaining four Beowolves. "I need to think… most likely my father will have some ridiculous explanation to why I feel this way. I'd like to figure it out for myself before then." I moved to the dead Ursa and drew my spear as the four charged me.

I put them down like clockwork. I slapped the first one to the side and killed the second as it leapt at me, before turning to the first and dispatched it. The third and forth attacked at the same time and used my wings to stop their attacks before killing them with my spear. I stood straight, disconnecting the staff into its halves and attaching them to their place on the wings.

I could hear the Ursa behind me trying to get loose, then the cracks, and then the shatter as it wiggled free. I turned to look for my knives and dodged out of the way as the Ursa charged me. I retrieved both of my knives and aimed at the Ursa with my wings. I fired again and watched as this time all of my shots landed on it and froze it solid.

I stood straight and looked around the clearing. I was once told once that I will be judged based on what I do as a hunter in training. It would describe how I am as a person and whether people will admire me, or fear me. I looked around at all the Grimm I had destroyed. It wasn't the way I would usually do things. I never felt that free and calm during combat, I was always focused and in a state of concentration. But here, today, just now, I had changed for some reason. _I feel… Feral. _Like I didn't belong to the human race anymore.

I ran and took off flying up above the clearing and heading back to beacon cliff, the whole while thinking inwardly about what had changed in me. As I approached I could see Velvet standing on the edge of the cliff, waiting for me. I landed beside her and before I could fold my wings around my body, she held up a black jacket. I didn't know where it came from, and before I could ask she held it up for me.

"Hold up your arms, Ozpin gave this to me for you. It's a reverse jacket so you won't have to try to get your wing through your shirts anymore. These zip up the back and stop at you wings." I did as she asked and she slipped the strap over my head before moving to my back and zipping it for me.

"Shay is back in Vale. She was really worried about you. She doesn't understand your need to have your wings as well as she lets on. She moved back around and looked up into my eyes before continuing. "Huh, I'll be honest, Ike. I don't know how to fell about you acting like you do with Shay. I didn't want to say anything, but after seeing you in the hospital and watching you the last few days I thought I should just come out with it."

My eyes widened slightly. "Velvet, you-" she shook her head and turned away.

"Common, Ozpin asked for me to bring you to him." She turned back and looked at me. "You might want to hide your wings."

"Oh, ya." I folded them around my body and followed her to the combat training room, where Ozpin stood with Glynda Goodwitch. The door closed behind us and we walked over to stand beneath the platform. Glynda was looking at her scroll, a shocked look on her face as she looked up at me and back to the screen.

"I was watching you Ike. I was right when I told you your muscle memory would help you." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I also noticed some confusion in the end. As a child I trained you. You know that. However until now I thought you understood the nature of your training." He paused, when I didn't say anything he continued. "I wasn't training you to be hunter then; I was trying, and succeeded at the time to break your humanity. Of course your mother was detrimental to that cause. I wanted to make you rely on your instincts in order to survive, not what you had learned."

He took another sip and now Glynda was looking at him with a shocked look. "I wanted you to be feral, untamed, to be able to fight the Grimm differently than all the other hunters and huntresses. 'The moment you truly understand your opponent, you destroy them.' that's what I wanted out of my son as a hunter. But after I left you alone you regained your humanity because of that girl. She showed the same kindness and compassion that your mother did and that brought back your humanity.

"The reason I gave you back the staff from your childhood was to recreate that mindset, and as we can all see… it did exactly that." I stepped forward, my anger grew and I opened m mouth to speak but he held up his hand, silencing me. "I have seen the results of that theory and want you to continue as you are now. You could become stronger than anyone at this academy. But I won't force you to. It's your decision." He sipped his coffee and remained silent, waiting for me to reply.

I bit my tongue and thought about the situation. _I knew he would have an explanation for what happened. _I closed my eyes for a moment before I turned and looked at Velvet, who was facing me with shock on her face. I looked down at the ground. _what do I do. I keep this gift and I become a leader, or I deny it and go back to being a half rate Hunter. Damn it, why? _I closed my eyes and unstrapped the knives from my waist and throwing them up on the platform.

I looked up at Ozpin. "I make my own way forward. I accept this gift, but only if I am allowed to use my wings." He eyed me for a moment and sipped his coffee as he thought. As per usual I couldn't read his expression.

"I cannot allow it to be known that you can fly. However, I will permit you to use them like you did in your fight against Miss Nikos. I still need you for the future." He turned to Glynda and continued. "From this point forward, the top five fighters in each of your combat classes will have two challengers unless fighting each other." He looked over at me again. "We are going to make sure all our students become stronger and stronger."

Nothing much happened after that and within ten minutes Velvet and I were back in our dorm room. We started studying, as we hadn't all weekend and neither of us said anything. I was so in my own head that I couldn't comprehend what I was reading. Every turn I took my father was there with a reason why I was becoming who I was. We studied for an hour before Velvet went to bed early, leaving me to lay awake for hours.

**Well, so far I'm on track with what I had planned. I am really into it now and I think I can get to where I want to by the end of the RWBY volume one…. However I could just be blowing smoke out of my but because I took some sleeping meds a little while ago so I could get my sleep schedule back on some kind of track and I'm barely keeping myself awake. Let me know what you think, likes and dislikes, concerns or Phobias. Eternal out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Showdown

**Hey everybody. I just got back from school and had a less than pleasant conversation, so I need to write before I rip my own hair out. I hope everybody is having a good week. Anyway on to Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Showdown

I had managed to fall asleep the night before and I was now standing in Combat training. Glynda was explaining the new rule that the top five fighters would be fighting either two opponents or one of the other top five fighters from now on. She tapped at her scroll and five faces appeared on the screen above her. Pyrra was first, followed by Yang, then Ruby, I took fourth, and Weiss was behind me at five.

Weiss stood up in outrage and turned to me. "You! I challenge you right now." She turned back and walked up onto the platform and waited for me. I looked up at her for a moment before sighing and following her up onto the stage. _Leave it to the heiress to be mad about her ranking. _

I stood across from her and Glynda erased the other faces on the monitors and displayed our aura gauges, before walking off the stage. Weiss leveled her weapon and waited for me to draw mine. The two halves that protruded from my wings were against my back, I was still getting used to the sensation of having them there.

"Fair warning, I've changed my fighting style back to what it was a long time ago. You haven't seen me fight the way I can now." I drew the two poles and held them at my sides. I saw her face change to curiosity before I slammed them together. The staff spun in the air for a moment as the ends shot out and I grabbed it again as Goodwitch called a start to the match.

Weiss placed her hand over the revolver chamber and spun it until white glyphs spread up the blade. She drew it to her face and lunged forward. _White, unrelenting force. _I moved to dodge, but she put her feet down and a glyph appeared beneath her feet and she vanished. I managed to hear her behind me a split second before she struck out at my back. I ducked out of the way, _not fast enough. _I felt the blade glance off the top of my right wing and I was thrown forward.

I rolled to my feet as she kept on me and I swept her feet out from under her with my staff. She hit the ground as I got to my feet. Weiss recovered quickly as well and was ready to continue moments after I was.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby said from the sidelines. Weiss kept her eyes forward and charged again, I didn't wait for her to get to me and shoved my spear in her direction sliding my hand to one end to get as much range as I could. She blocked it, the white dust adding force to her block, pushing my spear away and striking at my core. This time I dodged and grabbed her hand, knocking her weapon away before kicking her away and lunging forward.

She made a hand motion and ducked as a glyph appeared in front of her and completely deflected my attack. I staggered back and she took that opportunity to make another Glyph that allowed her to almost teleport over to her sword. Spinning and changing the revolver cylinder before righting herself and stabbing it into the ground, sending ice in my direction.

_Damn, how fast is she? _I rolled to the right and charged forward. We exchanged a few blows before her blade glowed red. My next strike sent half of my staff flipping through the air as the red dust surrounded her like a shield momentarily. I didn't hesitate, thrusting the remaining half forward in my hand and hitting Weiss in the stomach. It wasn't a heavy hit, but it was hard enough that she lost her balance.

I followed up, using the remaining half as a blunt sword, to knock her legs from beneath her and pinning her sword hand under my foot. She gasped in pain and released her sword from her grasp, just long enough for me to kick it across the floor. _I'm slipping, I feel like I'm not consciously dictating my movements anymore. _

Letting go of her arm I kicked her away and retrieve the other half of my staff. "Hey!"I turn to find Ruby on the stage with her scythe drawn. "That was cruel. You didn't have to kick her that hard." I looked passed her to Weiss and saw that she was clutching her side. I tilted my head, confused. _But I didn't kick her that hard; just enough to deliver a finishing blow… didn't I?" _

Yang was beside her, with her gauntlets ready as well. _Did I really hurt Weiss that badly?_ I turned toward them and opened my wings with my hands like I did against Pyrra. I reconnected them to the wings and stood ready. _Common then, I'm waiting. _I narrowed my eyes at the thought and Ruby wasted no time.

I barely saw her movement as she appeared beside me and swung her scythe, catching me in the stomach and staggering me before she started twirling it around herself, delivering strong fast strikes that I barely had time to perceive. After a few moments of the onslaught she kicked me away. _What was I thinking trying to take her on…? I've seen how fast she can move. _I got to my feet wearily, slightly disoriented from the speed of Ruby's attacks. _That's why it would be fun. _

Without thinking I stood and rushed forward, drawing my wings for attack. I struck out and tried to make contact with Ruby, but she was already behind me. I spun with my punch and tried to find her, only to be met with a high powered bullet in the shoulder. My aura flared to protect me as she fired shot after shot. I drew my wings around me to defend myself from her bullets. _Focus use your semblance to track her, not your eyes. _

Taking a deep breath as bullets ricocheted off my wings I closed my eyes and cast my awareness all around me. Yang was helping Weiss, and Goodwitch was watching everything unfold along with the rest of the observers. She wore a neutral look as she watched. Ruby stopped firing and charged me again. _I can see you now. _I thought with a smirk as I unfolded my wings and struck out at where she was.

Again she dodged my attack and moved to my right, I turned and met her with a strike of my own and made contact with her scythe as she blocked it. She hesitated for a moment as she blocked my attack and I used that moment to deliver a kick to her back, sending her forward towards Yang.

Ruby hit the ground and rolled to her feet unfazed. She let loose three shots from her scythe before charging again. Each shot hit me, but I stayed focused on Ruby as she zipped around me and struck from behind. It was a high enough strike that I was able to duck under it fast enough to avoid it entirely, before gripping her scythe to keep her in place and delivering another kick. _Damn her range with this thing keeps her out of my reach unless I use my staff. Then I guess that's what I'm going to do. _

My kick wasn't powerful but it gave me enough time to fold my wings over my chest and draw and connect the two segments of my staff together. After she recovered her footing and attacked again I managed to match her attack for attack. I blocked and dodged her strikes before counter attacking and she did the same.

_This girl has ridiculous endurance. _After a minute of high speed combat and constant moving we were evenly matched. She couldn't hit me anymore now that I was focused solely on her and her speed kept her out of my reach. _If I didn't have the years of training that I've had I would have been beaten by now. _But where she had natural talent I had experience, and 13 year of constant, non-stop training.

My semblance was also a huge help. If not for it I wouldn't be able to keep track of her. I tried every chance I had to land a hit on her, but to no avail. As far as I could tell she did the same. Finally she broke away and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You may be a good fighter, but I won't let you get away with hurting my teammates." She clicked the release on her magazine and it dropped to the ground. She reached into the pouch on her belt and replaced the spent magazine with one that bore a cross. _What are you up too? _

She repositioned herself into a crouch, holding her scythe behind her before pulling the bolt and loading a bullet into the chamber. When she moved she pulled the trigger. My aura flared to defend me from her scythe as she shot past me. I spun to find her again, but she had changed direction and pulled the trigger again, striking me again as she sped by. Her strikes were devastatingly powerful and her speed had doubled if not tripled. I could keep up with her with my semblance, but my body couldn't move fast enough.

Suddenly she was hitting me from all sides as I heard the sound of her firing madly. With each gunshot, she was landing a strike on me again and again. I opened my eyes then and looked up to see my aura gauge plummet from full, to half, to the red. There was a momentary lapse where I was able to see her before she fired once more and I was thrown off my feet. I hit the ground and lay motionless.

Ruby walked over to me and placed the edge of her scythe next to my neck. "Hopefully that teaches you restraint. Don't ever hurt my teammates or anyone that badly during practice." She walked away and picked up her magazine before closing her weapon and placing it on her back before walking off the stage. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

I lay there for a while, waiting for my mind to clear. _What happened? I was expecting to become wilder when fighting, but I didn't think I would lose control of my body and mind. _Ozpin appeared above me after a moment, sipping his coffee as he stood beside me. I could see my knives in his hand.

"Well that didn't go very well for you did it. After watching that I am concerned that you may have lost your abilities. Or perhaps fighting other hunters and huntresses is not what you are good at. I assume that your geared towards fighting many opponents that you can attack without holding back." I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes in thought. "There is a great difference in fighting the creatures of Grimm and fighting pears in friendly contests. On one hand you can perform at your maximum potential and destroy your opponents because if you don't they will destroy you. On the other, you're stuck to a set a rules, those rules hold you back and allow you to only fight till the other forfeits or someone tells you to stop." He took a sip of his coffee.

"But, then why are Pyrra and the others able to transfer between the two seamlessly. It isn't an obstacle for them." I said curiously.

"Because they have been trained through a program that teaches them to fight other humans and Faunus before monsters. I never taught you how to fight other humans or Faunus. All you know is how to fight monsters. Like you have seen with Miss Schnee here today, you are vicious and don't think through your motions as you used to with the knives. You let the motion take you and while that will lead you to victory, it can also get you into trouble during friendly contests." He held up my knives. "I won't hold it against you if you want to go back to using these, until you graduate."

I looked at the knives and stood up slowly. "I thought I was at my best with those because I crafted them myself. But I was limiting myself. With this staff I feel more capable, but at the same time I feel wild and uncontrollable. I must learn to master the instinct to destroy." I disconnected the spear and locked them into the wings before folding my wings around my body again. "If I'm going to be a 'pioneer' for future generations of hunters and huntresses alongside Pyrra and Ruby, I must master my mind and body as they have." I shook my head at that. "No I have mastered them; I just need to bring them back into line. Otherwise Weiss won't be the only person I hurt."

Velvet and Shay immediately entered my mind. "Are you talking about Velvet and Shay?" _Damn you Ozpin, you always know what I'm thinking at the worst times._ "Velvet can take care of herself, Ike; she has proven that over and over again. I would worry more about Shay. You may love her, but she can't defend herself against you if you were to lose yourself." He put the knives into his Jacket pocket and turned to leave. "I suggest you wait to see her again, until you are under control, but I'll leave that decision up to you." And with that he left. Leaving me alone, and if I didn't hurry, late for my next class.

**Alright, so I'm going to bed know, because I fell asleep while writing this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews, your likes and dislikes as well as any concerns or phobias you may have. Goodnight world, Eternal out. **


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting for Control

**Hey guys, hope the story arc is enjoyable for all of you. I wanted to be as outside the norm as best I could without butchering the verse. Anyway on to Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: Fighting for control

The lecture's in both Grimm studies and history passes by quickly and I may as well have not shown up for Grimm studies. History was interesting enough as always with professor Oobleck. He lectured for half an hour before leading the class in discussing the major cultural differences that were unique to each of the four kingdoms. We were then given a reading assignment that was coupled with a two page paper on the topic.

I had eaten With velvet after class and now, hours later, I was back in our dorm room and Velvet was waiting for me to finish the history paper. She had been waiting in her armor for me to get done for about five minutes now. We wanted to go out and practice while the sun was still up but the way it was turning out, we were likely going to be fighting by moonlight.

It was hard to focus on my paper because I could feel Velvet's gaze on me. She hadn't looked away since she got done studying. I couldn't tell if she was worried or irritated with me. But I figured it was the latter considering what she had heard last night from Ozpin.

I slapped the finishing touches on the paper, before closing the text book and standing up to stretch. I felt my muscles loosen and the energy that had built up in them from me sitting for so long worked its way out.

"Ready, Velvet" I asked, turning to her and holding out my hand to help her up. She broke from her trance and nodded, jumping up and leading the way out to the courtyard beneath the statue. We walked to our normal spots and drew our weapons. She nodded and we began. As usual she took the initiative and attacked first.

She threw one of her fans and charged after it. I connected the two halves of my staff and deflected it easily and struck at her with a thrust. She ducked and slip into my legs, knocking them out from under me. I caught myself in a pushup position and kept track of her with my semblance. She was back on her feet and had just caught the first fan.

She flung the other fan at my back; I rolled away and used my wings to push me to my feet. I stretched them wide behind me in the darkness and charged Velvet. Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw my wings.

"Ike, what are you-" she didn't finish as she side flipped out of the way and struck out at me as I went by. I turned on my heel and slid my hands to the end of my staff before sweeping it in her direction. I remained silent and focused on my movements as I fought as best I could.

_Stay yourself. Stay in control of your body and mind. The last thing I want to do is hurt Velvet. _She ducked under my staff and flipped away from me, getting her distance. _She is right though I shouldn't have my wings out. _I returned them to their resting place before continuing. She launched both of the fans at me one after the other, in a wide arc on either side of me.

I focused on them and blocked them both before returning my attention to Velvet. She was on me in an instant before I could react. She placed an open handed strike that disconnected my staff and caught the first fan, taking a step under my guard before turning and slamming her other elbow against my chest. Aura flowed through her strike and added more force that sent me flying.

"Gah," I put my feet down and skid to a halt. _That was like Lie Ren's attack, when did she learn how to do that. _She caught her other fan in one easy motion before dashing at me again. _No. I'm starting to slip. _I charged to meet her half way, leaving my staff in two pieces. She struck out at me with her fan in her hand and I blocked, countering with a quick bash with one of the segments that caught her in the stomach.

She didn't even wince as she continued through her motion and struck three more times. Each time I blocked or dodged before counterattacking. She blocked my last attack and in a quick motion had me turned around and the half of my staff in my right hand was forcefully ripped from my hand before she pushed me forward.

I used the Forward momentum from the push to spin around and fling my other half at her before rolling onto my back and spring up back onto my feet. There was a faint pinging sound as the segment I had flung hit her in the chest and clamored to the ground. Instantly my wings were open again and covering my hands, extending my reach.

I charged her as she staggered from the suddenness of my previous attack and stuck out before she could guard. I landed a few strikes before she managed to start blocking. At first it was just me landing strike after strike. But soon enough managed to start blocking; she didn't counter attack but she did manage to keep me from landing any of my attacks.

She was breathing heavily now but she managed to get her distance after another minute. She waited for me to make another move, hoping to catch her breath. _I won't let you get the chance. _I charged forward again and dropped when I got into range, kicking up at her, launching her into the air. She had jumped with my strike as she blocked it, to get even more air, hoping to get away from the next few attacks. But I had wings.

I jumped up after her and flapped my wings to reach her height. With quick sweeping motions I batted one of her fans from her grasp, before landing a body strike and a strike to her head. She spun in the air and tried to kick me, but I caught her leg and dragged her towards me as we fell, before spinning and dragging my wing along with my fist, landing a powerful blow to the side of her head, launching her away to skip across the ground.

_No Damn it._ I shouted at myself for the lapse in control as Velvet rolled over a few times before getting to her feet. She held the fan in her hand in front of her defensively as she held the side of her face that I had struck. She clenched her teeth as she stumbled from the disorientation. I held myself in place to allow her to catch her breath and to try to regain control.

I could feel my limbs fill with energy as I waited. They begged me to move forward, to attack her while she was unable to guard herself. _If I was fighting a creature of Grimm, I would. But I WILL NOT hurt Velvet. _I clenched my muscles to keep myself in place. Finally I saw her lower her hand. I didn't see any blood and her eye was fine as far as I could tell. Her hand dropped to her side and after a moment she charged forward. _Common Ike, stay in control. Stay in control! _I shouted at myself as I got ready to fight back.

She charged as fast as she could, when she was five feet from me she spun and used the momentum the throw her fan. She was so close that I didn't have time to block or dodge before it hit my shoulder and my aura flared to protect me. I refocused on Velvet and struck at her. She dodged out the way and outside of my range before landing a hit. She stuck me once in the side and her aura slammed into me, not as hard as before but it was enough to knock me off balance.

I gasped in surprise before striking out wildly, trying to get her away. She wasn't there anymore. She was at my back landing a three hit combo, all three sent aura into my body. I wasn't able to counter attack this time, as she spun around too my right and used the momentum of her movement and jumped into the air. Her spin was followed by a powerful kick. I moved my wing out to block it.

I felt her foot hit my wing and force it out of the way before her kick met my shoulders and her aura shot threw me. I was flung forward across the ground, bouncing off the ground as I came to a stop. I sucked in a breath and rolled onto my stomach to push myself up. Immediately I was rolled over with a quick kick and the razor edge of her fans was pressed against my neck. Velvet crouched over me, panting. _She must have used a lot of her aura from those attacks. _I was back in control of myself again.

"I win," she proclaimed between gasps of breath. I nodded and she pulled the fan away from my neck. "What was that, by the way? You should have done better than that. Especially since you should be more animalistic, right?" I looked away.

"I was trying to hold back."

"Why?" She tilted her head slightly as she listened.

I sighed, "Today I fought Weiss and completely went crazy. I delivered a finishing kick that might have broken something. It didn't feel like I had put that much force behind the attack, but it hadn't been a harmless strike." I looked up at. "I didn't want to… hey Velvet," she collapsed backwards as I spoke.

I sat up and wrapped my wings behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. I grabbed her scroll and checked it. The gauge was just about depleted. "Those attacks really took I lot of you didn't they."

I put her scroll in my pocket. I laid her down and put the fan she had in her hand into the holster before collect the other and my staff segments. I then lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the dorm room. A moment of curiosity hit me as I lay her in her bed; pulling out my own scroll I checked my own aura. I was shocked at what I saw. I was down to a third of my aura; the few attacks that she had managed to hit me with had done more damage faster than Pyrra had.

_If she had more aura and landed just one more strike she would have beaten me. _I pulled off my jacket and tossed it onto the bed before walking into the bathroom to shower. Looking into the mirror I saw some faint black and blue bruises from where Velvet had hit me. But they were quickly healing and fading already.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom to find my scroll making letting me know that someone had sent me a message. I walked over to it and opened the scroll to the screen. Immediately the message started playing. It was from Goodwitch.

"Massage to all students tomorrow all first years are excused from normal classes to participate in team building exercises. You will report to Beacon cliff in the morning with your teams. Sleep well." The message ended and I closed my scroll. _A team exercise with all the first years. _

"Sounds interesting," Velvet's voice sounded weakly from her bed as she sat up. I placed it on the night stand and realized I hadn't put on my pajama bottoms yet; I was still in my towel, having forgotten to take them with me into the bathroom.

She lifted herself into a sitting position before looking at me and stopping for a moment. She did a once over and sighed. Turning the other way and stripping off her armor before grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom without a word and shut the door. _Chalk another one up for my stupidity. _By the time she was out I was under my sheets and trying to sleep. Thinking about what tomorrow would hold I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Team IV

**Hey everyone, hope your all ready for the weekend, cause its almost here. If you don't have plans you should make some so you don't waste your reprieve from work, school, etc. Any way on with Chapter 17!**

Chapter 17: Team IV

Me and Velvet walked out of our dorm room and headed down the hall. Team JNPR and RWBY were also heading out; they were behind us as we went. I cast my awareness behind me and looked at the two teams. Weiss had recovered from her injury from the day before in combat practice. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the back of my head and grinned. _Ruby, so young and so skilled, you're on my watch list. And my rival list… NO, stop, stay here and now. _

I switched to Pyrra, who walked beside Juane. Ruby may have just got on my list as a rival, but Pyrra was someone I aspired to defeat. She was my goal, my grin stretched across my face. _And I never give up on my goals… Damn it. Think of something else. _I pulled my senses back to my immediate surroundings, and turned to Velvet as we walked outside into the courtyard.

Both teams stopped and looked at me as I stood before them. "Hold on a moment I need to do something." She looked at me and waited until team RWBY and JNPR exited. "Hey. Weiss, I would like to apologize about yesterday. Since I changed back to my old style of fighting my personality has also returned to how it used to be. I was more reckless and cruel back then and that's showing through slightly."

Weiss walked up to me and put one hand on her hip and pointed at me with the other. "I'm still not happy that you hold a higher ranking than me in class." Her tone was harsh and she made her point clear. She paused and lowered her hand before sighing. "But, you clearly proved that you're a better fighter than I am," She narrowed her eyes at me challengingly. "For now anyway, just be ready for more challenges in the future." I nodded and cast a glance over the rest of the group. I caught a nod from Ruby and a pat on the shoulder from Pyrra as they walked past. Velvet and I joined the group as well as everyone continued towards Beacon cliff.

All the other teams had arrived at the cliff before us. Upon our arrival Ozpin began to speak, Glynda was beside him as usual when he was making addresses. "Good now that you are all here we will begin. Since you have arrived, you have gained experience. The knowledge you wanted you have started to obtain. Now that you have gained a little of that knowledge, you will show me how much that knowledge has helped you progress. Some of you have taken the initiative and trained with your teammates outside of class, while some only seek the knowledge. Show me which choice will make you stronger."

He took a sip of his coffee and Goodwitch started explaining what was happening. "We are going to have a team based mini tournament that will place you on the team ranking system that we use here at Beacon to help motivate you to become the best you can be."

She tapped her scroll and paused for a moment before calling out the pairs. Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and my own team were all placed against other teams that I didn't know the names of or know the people in the teams. The teams spread out over the side of Beacon cliff and fought. Velvet and I were the only group with two people. It was easy to see that our opponents were underestimating us, _Big mistake. _

Velvet drew her fans and I drew the two segments of my staff and connected them. Our opponents held two swords, a rifle, and an axe. The fight began and immediately the other team started talking about how they were going to defeat us. Velvet waited a moment, and then followed with her norm before charging forward. I followed close behind but moved to flank from the left side.

Two of the opponents, both with swords tracked me and the other two tracked Velvet. The rifle wielder shot at Velvets fans, knocking them off trajectory. She was on them a moment later, catching both of her fans before reaching them.

The two sword wielders descended on me and I immediately felt myself slipping. I stopped moving and let my attackers get within my range. _You lose._ I shot out my staff in a thrust and caught one of the legs out of the one of them before turning to the other and striking at his side. He blocked and slid his sword up my staff as he moved within his range.

He struck at he and I disconnected my staff parrying the attack easily before counterattacking with the other half. I turned around him as I struck and moved to the other as he got to his feet. I bashed against his side before hitting both of his shoulders with a powerful strike. He dropped to his knees and I kicked him to the ground before turning to finish his friend.

I cast my sense behind me and saw that he had regained his balance and was striking at me. It was a straight forward strike. _He hasn't trained; he has been studying a lot, but not training. _I ducked under his strike and kicked out one of his legs. He fell off balance easily and spun to add momentum to the finishing strike to the head. He dropped to the ground dazed.

_Damn I barely managed to keep myself from bashing his head in. I need to stay in my head during this tournament; otherwise I'm going to seriously hurt someone. _I turned back and found Velvet watching me, having beaten her opponents easily. We sheathed our weapons and looked over at the other battles. Team RWBY and JNPR were done, having beaten their opponents. Team CRDL was finishing up their battle. The eight teams that made up the first years all the ones that I knew had won.

The winners walked back to where Ozpin stood and waited for him to start the next round. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and grinned. "It seems that I was right. Those that have taken the initiative and trained or fought since starting here are at the top." He cast a glance at the teams that lost, let this be a lesson to you." He turned back to us. "Now then, let's continue. The first round was over faster than I had anticipated. We may not even run into the afternoon."

Goodwitch stepped forwards. "Alright, second round team JNPR vs. team IV and team RWBY vs. team CRDL. We will not be doing a follow up match to determine who is third. We will be keeping track of points based on how you fight. The team that loses that has the most points will take third. Now take your positions."

Team RWBY and CRDL walked a short way off before starting. Team JNPR stood across from us and like normal Velvet preempted the attack. She charged forward and tried to separate the group like before. I bee lined Pyrra; control was gone as I reached her, _your mine. _

Pyrra noticed me and moved aside to draw me away. I vaguely heard Juane, calling out suggestions to his teammates, but I wasn't listening. I reached her and ducked beneath her strike, sliding into her legs and kicking them out from under her. She landed and immediately rolled to her feet, meeting as I got back to my feet. We started exchanging blows, I spun my staff around me and attacked as fast as I could, trying to find an opening in her defense.

But as always between her shield and sword form her defense was perfect. Almost as an afterthought I cast my awareness behind me and saw Juane swinging at me. Completely ruining my momentum I jumped to the side, catching his sword with the back of my leg. My aura flared to defend me and rolled to my feet and faced my two opponents. I cast a glance at Velvet as she fought Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. She was struggling to keep up with their combined attacks, but was holding her own.

I turned my attention back to my opponents and found Juane charging once again. _What happened to Juane?_ I blocked his strike and counter attacked, but he used his shield to defend and allowed himself to be pushed out of the way for Pyrra to launch her spear at me. I whipped around and dodged it by the smallest fraction. Using the momentum of my spin I slid my hands to one end of my staff and slammed it against Juane's shield, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Juane," Pyrra charged forward and slammed her shield against my staff, staggering me slightly before reaching in the direction of her spear, as I regained my footing, she regained her spear and was attacking me with it. I blocked and counterattacked, she did the same and we went back and forth for a minute before Juane reentered the fray.

I started juggling them as they attacked in sync with each other, one after the other. _Juane has changed, he can fight now. _I noticed a similarity in his fighting with Pyrra's and the connection hit. _She's been training him. Interesting. _Juane lunged forward with his strike. I moved out of the way of his strike and struck at Pyrra, catching her in the stomach. She smirked and I narrowed my eyes. _What are you smirking at, I just… No._

I cast my awareness around me and saw Juane, once again attacking my back. I tried to move out of the way and let him pass back in front of me so I could have them both in one spot, but he stood firm and didn't lung.

I was now sandwiched between them now that they weren't on the same side they attacked as fast as they could. I closed my eyes and used my semblance to keep track of them both at once. I disconnected my staff and used the two halves to make it easier to block them both. Occasionally I would dodge Juane and try to strike at Pyrra, but her guard wouldn't allow me to do so.

I spent a full minute between them; I took a few hits but otherwise managed to deflect of dodge their attacks. Finally I managed to break out from between them, panting slightly. I cast a quick glance at Velvet and found she had managed to work Ren into panting but with Nora's constant harassment with her hammer was giving her trouble.

We were in trouble, if I could use my wings I could potentially turn the tide, but even that was a slim possibility. I shot a look at Ozpin who was watching me at the moment. I silently begged him to allow me to use my wings. As if in answer he turned his head to see if people were around. I followed his gaze and saw that team RWBY and CRDL were done fighting. RWBY stood without panting and team CRDL was off to the side, most of them doubled over from being overworked.

He turned back to me and shook his head before sipping his coffee and raising an eyebrow. I immediately turned back to Pyrra and Juane and found Pyrra a foot away and thrusting her spear into my chest. I didn't have time to move or block as she threw me into the air with the force of her strike. _Damn it. if I can't use my wings currently then I have no hope. Especially after that hit. _

I flipped in the air and landed on my fee, only to find Juane charging me. With a cry he swung his sword and planted his feet. He may have trained with Pyrra, but he wasn't at the level where he could stand against me on his own. I deflected his attack with one the halves of my segments and attacked with the other. I knocked out his legs and kicked him away as he fell, just in time for Pyrra to continue her assault.

She jumped over Juane as he landed and started getting to his feet and attacked me. I reconnected my staff and started defending. I didn't know for sure where I stood, but I was sure I was at least a half the amount of aura I started with. _If I take another big hit, I'll lose. _

Pyrra managed to land a few glancing hits, but not anything that was doing any serious damage. Juane reenter the fray and this time came from a blind spot. "Pyrra jump," Juane's voice came from behind her. Pyrra followed Juane's command and I prepared to defend and attack. Instead Juane slid beneath her, knocking my feet out from under me like I had done to Pyrra.

Before I even hit the ground, Pyrra shoved her spear into my back, forcing me to the ground as she landed. I tried to roll away but Pyrra's spear kept me in place. Juane delivered a fierce strike to my back and that was it.

Pyrra removed her spear from my back and retracted it into a spear before reaching down to help me up. I felt energy shoot threw my veins as I felt the defeat. _Damn it, I still couldn't do it. _I took her hand and stood up, reconnecting the staff segments to my wings and felt my mind clear of the animalistic feeling.

Juane put a hand on my shoulder. "Good fight, you really held us off." He had sheathed his weapons as well and we all headed back to Ozpin. Velvet was already standing there beside Ren and Nora. Ren was panting along with Velvet, but Nora was her normal cheerful, energetic self.

"Congratulations team JNPR and team RWBY for reaching the top two. Head to lunch for an hour break and be back here afterwards for the final round." Ozpin sipped his coffee and waited for everyone to leave. I stayed behind with Velvet, when the others were out of sight I spoke.

"You are holding me back by not allowing me to fight with my wings. The more I fight without them the less affective I will be later, especially since I need to figure out how to use it with my wings." He remained silent for a moment.

"You made me a promise to keep them secret as long as possible. I will hold you to that promise. If you want to use your wings so badly, than prove to me that you have earned the right to. The condition is that you must beat Pyrra Nikos in a one-on-one fight. If you can do that, than I will allow you free reign on your wings."

**Ok. Something I didn't mention at the top. Its almost 3 in the morning, at midnight I realized I hadn't done a chapter so I started writing. I put the page through a very rough editing because I'm trying to keep myself awake. Leave a Review and let me know what you think, likes and dislikes, Concerns and Phobias. I really appreciate what you guys have to say about this project of mine. I really enjoy writing it. Good night guys, Eternal out. **


	18. Chapter 18: RWBY vs JNPR

**Hey guys, so I think that I'm going to just make it a thing that on the weekend I'm not going to upload chapters because those are the days that I can hang out with friends and family. When we do stuff it lasts all day and usually involves a lot of walking, or driving around, then I also have to do all of my homework, so ya. Anyway let's start Chapter 18!**

Chapter 18: RWBY vs. JNPR

Lunch had been interesting. Velvet and I had sat with team RWBY and JNPR as we ate. I had sat Across from Juane and Pyrra. For the most part Velvet and I just listened to the chatter, occasionally Velvet would chime in, I chose not to. But finally Pyrra had started talking to me about what made me change back to my old fighting style and how different my capability is.

Weiss had jumped in the conversation and asked me why I was so different when I fought now. And I had answered, honestly. I told them that I had an animalistic tendency with this weapon and tended to lose myself in the fight. I stayed clear of the subject on my wings as I told them how I hadn't attended combat school had had got in on my talent. Weiss looked at Ruby for a moment, her look betrayed her thoughts. She was wondering how many other students managed to work their way into Beacon without graduating combat school.

Now Velvet and I were watching from beside Ozpin and Goodwitch as team JNPR and RWBY faced off. I silently matched the two teams together in the moments before they started. _Ruby and Weiss are by far the fastest two out on the field; however Weiss's speed depends on linier movement for the most part. Pyrra, Nora, and Yang are the three powerhouses on the field, and as for the rest of each team, Blake is agile and can keep herself away from damage as well as dish it out, but so is Ren; and her is able to strike with his aura. _I narrowed my eyes at Juane. _And Juane, the odd ball leader. He started a terrible fighter but has come a great distance. The only problem is that he relies on Pyrra to be fighting with him, otherwise he isn't as good. _

"Team JNPR and RWBY. Congratulations on making it to the final round. Let the match, Begin!" Goodwitch announced and immediately it kicked off. Ruby Charged forward and went after Juane, forcing him back away from the group with powerful and quick strikes. Pyrra tried to help but Yang rushed her. Ren and Blake immediately started clashing, Ren dodged and blocked against Blake as Weiss rotated the revolver chamber before moving out of the way of Nora.

Weiss rolled away and got to her feet and was hit by a few of Nora's explosive rounds, being launched away. Nora immediately turned and shifted her launcher into its hammer form and lunged at yang. Blake managed to see the event and warned Yang. She rolled out of the way and turned to face Nora before and Pyrra, only to find the fanatical form of Nora charging her with her hammer. Pyrra took that moment to switch her sword to its rifle form and fired at Ruby, catching her in the side and forcing her off balance for a moment.

Pyrra descended on her in that moment and started working with Juane, who had managed to hold Ruby off for long enough. Weiss was back on her feet and, using her glyphs, launched forward going to Ruby's aid. Ruby and Weiss fought Pyrra and Juane, their team work was on the same level as Pyrra and Juane's, but they did their best.

Blake and Ren were easily matched. Blake was fast and able to deliver fast strikes from different angles but Ren was aware enough to keep up and block or dodge each of her strikes. Yang and Nora went back and forth constantly. Nora struck and slammed her hammer, before dodging Yang as she tried to hit her with her shotgun fists. Yang didn't get very many chances to strike back as Nora was absolutely relentless in her attacks.

Ruby and Weiss tried to use their speed against Juane and Pyrra. However they didn't try to keep up, they stood back to back and waited for them to stop and engage. _Team JNPR is being more tactical in their match ups but the members of team RWBY are working them hard. _I felt my adrenaline kick into my veins as I watched. It was truly an amazing fight to watch. Weiss started launching ice and fire at Juane and Pyrra who rolled out of the way or blocked the attacks with their shields. Ruby was trying to use her speed to do a similar maneuver that she used on me, hit them faster than they could defend, but between the two of them they were on top of it.

Blake was slashing away at Ren in a frontal assault that, after a moment, went downhill for her as Ren parried one of her attacks and counterattacked, delivering a strong combo. The final hit forced her up into the air. _Wait what? _I blinked a few times as I saw Blake back flip away from Ren's strike. The 'Blake' in the air faded and vanished a moment later. _An after image, it's not speed that makes the after image, it's the aura that she leaves behind as she moves out of the way._ She got back on her feet and charged again.

I looked over at Nora and Yang as Nora bashed Yang away and shifted her hammer into the launcher and firing on Yang. Using her weapons force she shot sideways to boost her speed in order to get out of the way of Nora's explosives. After a moment she started firing at Nora as she ran in a circle. Nora started running in unison with Yang and firing. They ran in circles with each other, jumping and dodging around the projectiles that landed near them.

I was so into the fight that was happening in front of me that the rest of the world might as well not have existed. I watched everything I could, but they were so spread out that it was impossible to see everything at once.

I looked over at Pyrra and Juane to find that Ruby sipped in to attack and was tripped by Pyrra. She rolled across the ground and Juane descended on her, braking away from Pyrra and drawing Weiss's attack. She stopped and slammed her sword into the ground, sending ice spiking up from the ground at him. Pyrra took advantage of her stillness and pounced, changing her weapon into a spear and striking. Weiss broke away from the ground and the ice stopped advancing towards Juane. Weiss clashed with Pyrra, blocking and dodging mostly, using her glyphs and speed to get out of the way. Pyrra managed to catch her with a strike and managed to force her down and deliver a finishing blow.

I caught Ren and Blake out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what was happening. Ren delivered yet another quick combo, but this time forced a hit with his aura and sent her flying. There was no after image this time as she rolled over the ground. Ren chased after her and delivered a finisher, but Blake had seen him coming and delivered one of her own, knocking him out as well. _Two for JNPR and one for RWBY_. I looked over at Nora and Yang to watch Yang deliver a blow to Nora, before delivering a finishing blow. _Make that two to two. It's down to Ruby and Yang versus Juane and Pyrra. _

Ruby broke away from Juane as Pyrra joined the fray and returned to Yang's side. The two remaining members of each team regrouped and stared each other down. Ruby and Juane were panting slightly while Pyrra and Yang remained perfectly fine. It was truly a unique standoff, if I had to give one of the pairs an advantage it would have to be Yang and Ruby. I narrowed my eyes as I waited for the final engagement to begin.

I was faintly aware of Blake, Ren, Nora, and Weiss walking over to us, Weiss and Ren were panting from their excessive use of their aura. Blake and Nora were helping them when they needed to.

Finally Ruby mad the first move, charging forward after Yang had reloaded her weapons, and she fired as Ruby charged forward. Pyrra and Juane both ducked behind their shields and waited for Ruby to reach them. Ruby leapt over their shields as Yang's attacks landed around them. Pyrra broke from cover and charged Ruby. _Wait she is going to leave Juane to fight Yang. She'll be lucky if he lasts a minute. _

Ruby spun and lunged, but hadn't been expecting Pyrra to be there as she tried to dodge and strike clumsily. Pyrra deflected her attack and countered with a quick strike from her spear. Ruby took that to the chest and flew backwards. Immediately Pyrra switched to her Rifle, crouching down with her shield resting on her knee, peering through the cut out part of her shield before firing at Yang, who had just started her charge. Juane stood and charged after Ruby as she landed, Juane got to her just as she was back on her feet and struck at her. Ruby also struck and they both froze. They had hit each other in a way that would be fatal if they put force behind their strikes. They both lowered their weapons and walked towards the rest of us, leaving Pyrra and Yang to finish the battle.

Yang had been hit by the burst from Pyrra but didn't as much as wince as she charged forward, firing as she did. Pyrra fired a few more shots, each hitting Yang and bouncing off of her as Yang's aura flared to deflect the bullets. She seemed unaffected by Yang's attacks as they exploded next to and against Pyrra's shield. Changing to her spear, Pyrra rolled out of her path and got to her feet, turning to face Yang.

Yang once again used the force from her weapon to redirect herself into the air towards Pyrra, coming down and slamming her fist against Pyrra's shield. Yang's weapon discharged and forced Pyrra to slide back, using the range to her advantage as she launched it at Yang. It hit yang in the shoulder and forced her onto her back as she flew with the force of the attack. Yang back flipped to her feet and launched herself forward, unleashing a fast powerful combo against Pyrra.

Pyrra did her best to block each of the attacks with her shield, but all the explosions blasting against her shield and the momentary dust cloud that lingered made it increasingly more difficult to continuously block, and eventually took a few hits before Yang launched her away.

I was astonished as I watched. Yang and Pyrra had never fought in combat practice so this was truly something to see. Pyrra got back to her feet and waited for Yang. Sure enough Yang charged and tried to recreate what had just happened. But this time Pyrra was ready, she took the first few hits the same way she did last time, before thrusting forward and surprising Yang as she wasn't able to extend fully. Pyrra charged into Yang, forcing her off of her feet before slamming her into the ground reaching for her weapon.

Her weapon shot into her hand and drew it over Yang's chest, holding it their momentarily. Yang froze and looked up at the red haired warrior that stood above her. After a moment she sighed and stood as Pyrra removed her spear and held out her hand. Pyrra sheathed her weapons and they walked over to us. _Pyrra certainly is the strongest of us, but I will soon be changing that. _

"Alright then, we have the results. Great work team JNPR on being the top team of the first years so far." Ozpin said before he took a sip of coffee. "On top is team JNPR, followed by team RWBY and IV." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over all of us as he turned to leave. "I look forward to seeing how you all respond." Goodwitch examined us all for a moment longer before following Ozpin back to beacon. Leaving us to follow more slowly, everybody talked and commented on someone else's fighting style. I remained silent, memorizing everything I had seen. _I have to defeat Pyrra to be allowed to use my wings whenever I want. And after watching her today, ii think I can do it. _

** Epic battle scene between teams RWBY and JNPR. I am slightly off of where I wanted to be on the story line, BUT because of that, my mind has fired off in a million different directions, trying to right the story path. So I will need to take a moment and re-plan future chapters… AGAIN. As always let me know what you think in a review, likes and dislikes, concerns and phobias and I'll see you guys soon. Eternal out. **


	19. Chapter 19: Too much fun

**Hey everyone, hope you had a good weekend. I wish you guys would send me more reviews, I really appreciate what you guys have to say and the lack of anyone saying anything is discouraging. I really like writing this fan fiction, but if it isn't being received as much as I would like it to be I may discontinue it and work on my other ideas. Any way I let you guys decide this stories fate, but for now on to chapter 19!**

Chapter 19: Too much fun

Class continued as normal after the first year's tournament, it had been a few weeks and it seemed like I had been fighting none stop. I decided I wouldn't be able to stop myself from slipping into the uncontrollable mindset anytime soon. So instead I had been working on being able to focus while it was happening so I could stop myself at anytime. It was going much better.

I had fought Pyrra three more times since the tournament. Every time I thought I would be victorious and she would find a way to sweep the victory out from under me. That only motivated me more and more. Velvet was also becoming stronger and stronger beside me. As she got better and better so did I, and I was beginning to feel like I would beat Pyrra soon.

I had visited Shay often. She remained as loyal and loving as ever and I returned all of her feelings. She often rubbed my back along the connection point. I could tell she wasn't comfortable about knowing that I had something that was attached to my body the way it was, but she was working on it.

Our weekend get together often ended with dates, either to a fancy restaurant further down along the pier or a picnic out to forever fall. I thought Forever Fall was beautiful like anyone else. But at night it heralded a beauty that few other things could match. The moon in the sky and the fireflies that filled it created something that I could not describe.

However as happy as Shay and I were becoming, I felt Velvet starting to become more distant. I wasn't sure why, but right now we were heading back to our dorm after going to town to see the decorations. Streamers and balloons filled ever street and hung from buildings. Velvet had worn her armor for the occasion as she didn't want to be stuck in the uniform all day.

I wanted to talk to her about it, but I hadn't been able to bring it up to her because I didn't know how to address the issue. But I had let I draw on for too long and now I was beginning to feel awkward around her. I didn't want to open the conversation in the hall or anywhere someone might over hear so I waited till we reached the privacy of the dorm.

I opened the door for her and she entered without a word. I followed and closed it behind me. "Hey Velvet, what's been going on lately?" she turned and looked at me for a moment before looking away.

"What do you mean?" She said sitting down on the side of her bed.

"You know what I mean," I walked over to my bed and sat down across from her. "Why are you being so distant and treating me like you don't know me." I said locking my eyes on her to make sure she knew I wanted an answer.

I could tell she wanted to avoid the question, change the subject, something to stop it but she didn't. She just sighed. "I feel like I'm losing you again. Like when we were kids. One day you were just gone. You were my first and closest friend and I finally have you back after so many years. And now it feels like your slowly pushing me away."

I leaned forward, my voice filled with meaning as I spoke. "Velvet, I wouldn't push you away for anything. I would rather lose my wings than you… or Shay," her eye twitched and I stopped. _No, she isn't…_ "Velvet you don't think that I am replacing you with Shay do you?"

That did it she turned away and faced the wall. "What else can I think, Ike? You leave Friday right after classes end and don't return until Sunday night, not even to sleep. That means you're sleeping with Shay down in Vale." Silence filled the room for a moment as my mind back flipped in my skull. My jaw dropped open slightly at her words and I sat up straight again.

"Velvet I-" she turned sharply and drew one of her fans. Flinging it at me and embedding it in the wall behind me. It had grazed over my shoulder, if my aura hadn't activated I probably would have had a hole in my wing.

"Don't talk Ike. I don't want to hear your voice right now." She stood and retrieved her fan before going to the door and leaving. It took me a moment but I quickly rose and followed her out.

"Velvet, just wait a moment…" she turned the corner at the end of the hall and disappeared. I tracked her for a moment with my semblance. Every bone in my body told me to chase after her and make her understand. But I stayed rooted to the spot until she vanished beyond the boundary of my awareness.

I looked down at the ground and put my back against the wall beside my door before sliding down. I noticed the door was open and kicked it shut. _What did you just do Ike? No, what have you been doing all this time. _The answer was shouted at me from the back of my mind. _You've been fighting, studying and visiting Shay. _

I drew one leg up and placed my elbow on my knee as I thought. _Ya but I've been visiting Shay since the beginning and Velvet had only recently started distancing herself from me. _I thought around in circles for awhile. Not finding any conclusions to what was making her mad except that she was either jealous of Shay for having my affection, or was mad that I did make any attempts to hang out with her unless it was to study or train.

I tap to my arm brought me out of my thoughts. I was still leaning against the wall outside my dorm. I looked up and saw the golden armored form of Pyrra standing in front of me. Her green eyes had a slightly concerned look in them as she looked down at me.

"Hey, did you lock yourself out of your room?" there was a pause as I cleared my thoughts and focused on her question.

I shook my head in reply. "No, I'm alright. I've just been thinking about something." She held out her hand to help me up as she replied.

"Does it involve your leader by any chance? I saw her a while ago on the roof." This time I nodded and took her hand.

"Ya, I don't know what I did but she isn't entirely happy with me at the moment. When I asked her about it she stormed off and almost cut off my arm." Juane appeared down the hall and walked up to us.

"Hey, Ike you alright." He asked after exchanging a meaningful look with his teammate.

"Huh, just some issues with Velvet. I did something that she didn't like over and over again, but I didn't know it bothered her until just recently." I explained.

Pyrra looked at Juane and put a hand on his shoulder before nodding back at their dorm. He looked at me for a moment before returning the nod.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help you but I don't know Velvet well enough to. Anyway I got some stuff to do, so I'll see you around." With that he walked back down the hall and turned the corner. I watched him go until he disappeared and Pyrra took my arm, hauling me down the hall.

"Wow, hey, Pyrra what are you doing." she didn't answer until she had dragged me all the way to the front of the building and pushed me a few feet away. I regained my balance and turned to face her, confused. "Pyrra, what are you..."

I turned and found her with her shield and spear drawn facing me. My eyes widened as I looked at her. She waited a moment for me to draw my weapon. When I didn't she lunged and thrust her spear forward. I felt my mind go into auto pilot as my body moved out of the way and immediately drew the two halves of my staff and connected them.

She grinned as I did this and took her stance again. "You don't strike me as the thinking type, Ike. I know you want to fight me so fight me." She lunged again and this time it wasn't to tempt me into action it was a full on battle lung.

She slashed with her spear, drawing it across my chest. I leaned backwards out of the way and countered, stepping toward her as she drew it back the way it had come. I ducked under the second strike and the tried to sweep her feet out from under her.

She jumped over it and tried to spear me, thrusting it downward as she dropped back to the ground. It hit my shoulder and forced me off balance as my aura flared in my defense. She landed and continued to strike before I could regain my balance. She landed two more strikes before sweeping m feet out from under me. I dropped onto my back and immediately Pyrra's spear was at my throat.

"What was that, even back when you had your knives you were better than this. Something is really troubling you, isn't it?" she drew her spear away and allowed me to get up. _Even when I let my body slip into instinct, my thoughts keep me in control. Damn if only Velvet would seem me know, she would go straight to my father and ask him to separate us. _

I stood and took my stance once again, taking a deep breath and focusing on Pyrra. "Forget about everything that's going on around you and focus on me." She said, retaking her stance as well. "Otherwise this time I'll make sure you won't be in class tomorrow.

I looked for any hint that she was joking before she lunged and thrust her spear forward, she wasn't joking. I spun away and slid my hands to one end of my staff, swinging it with all the force I could muster.

Pyrra blocked it easily and countered with quick strikes, one right after the other. I dodged and blocked the best I could, as thrusts were followed by sweeps and shield bashes. _I'm still not fighting how I should be. I can't focus on the fight. Why?_

With that thought I lost focus and Pyrra once again swept my feet out from under me. _No!_ Pyrra stood above me with her arm cocked back. Her eyes were focused as she took a moment to gather her strength in her strike. I hit the ground and immediately her arm shot forward and her spear cut through the air aiming for my chest.

I closed my eyes and focused my aura into my wings to try to defend myself as best I could. But it was probably useless against Pyrra's strength. There was a loud clanging noise as metal hit metal and a crashing sound as Pyrra's spear hit the ground. I waited a moment to feel the pain. Nothing came.

Opening my eyes I looked up at Pyrra. She wasn't facing me anymore no doubt having given up on me. I was slightly confused as to why I didn't feel pain and looked down. I saw Pyrra's spear imbedded in the ground just in front of me, a curved edge held it there firmly. I noticed a shadow cast over me and looked up. A female form loomed over me, brown hair fell over her shoulders and purple armor covered her torso.

Velvet stood over me and had her eyes locked with Pyrra's. I saw a look in her eyes I hadn't seen in a long while. Pure focus and protective instinct drove her forward, as she lifted her fan, kicked Pyrra's spear away and struck at her head with her fans. Pyrra leaned back and jumped away from Velvet's strike, retaking her fighting stance.

**Alright guys. Cliffhanger I know but I need to get to sleep for class in the morning. Like I said in the beginning, let me know what you think, seriously. I really want to keep writing this RWBY fan fiction but if nobody likes it or thinks it's bad than I can always start working on another of my million ideas. Personally I think this is better than any other fan fiction idea I have so I really want to work on it. So let me know what you guys think in a review, likes and dislikes, concerns or phobias and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Eternal out. **


	20. Chapter 20: Will to Fight

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a week since I last uploaded. I had a lot of work I had to do for school. Between two presentations that I still haven't finished and a test before the sun came up, I was left exhausted and couldn't be bothered to do anything but sleep. But I'm back in my biorhythm so ill right chapters for you guys this weekend to try to make up for it. **

Chapter 20: Will to Fight

Velvet stood in front of me with her fans in her hands. She didn't take her eyes off of Pyrra as she spoke to me. "Get up. You're not going to lose this fight again." I was frozen for a moment as I looked up at her. The fading sunlight gleamed off her armor and nearly silhouetted her against the sky.

For another second I lay confused but finally rose to my feet and stood beside Velvet. I felt my mind clear in that moment, the familiar sense of letting my body move on instinct returned. "Sorry, I must have looked pretty ridiculous just then." She nodded and changed from a defensive stance to an offensive one.

I noticed Velvet rock back slightly before launching herself forward towards Pyrra. She didn't throw her fans this as she charged, refereeing to keep them in hand against the more experienced fighter. I lunged with her and stayed just behind her as we approached. We covered the distance in a second and I split out from behind her, moving to Pyrra's left.

I saw Pyrra's eyes dart to the side momentarily as I hit the deck and tried to swipe her legs out from under her. Velvet struck high, her fans in hand to add reach and a sharp edge. I picked up something heading our way as a sprint, but didn't take my eyes off of Pyrra. _Who is running towards a fight, they better not intervene? _

"Pyrra take, Ike." I heard a familiar voice say as it approached. it was to late, I hit Pyrra's legs out from under her and stood up to confirm the newcomer. Sure enough it was Juane. He jumped into the air and slammed himself against Velvet, shield first, forcing her away from me and Pyrra. Immediately I returned my attention back to my target and struck at her with a thrust of my staff. She blocked with her shield and rolled away before standing up to face me.

I heard the thuds and clangs as Juane and Velvet started fighting back and forth. _Stop. Focus on Pyrra. Block out everything else._ I told myself before taking a deep breath and concentrating my awareness on the golden armored red head in front of me. Before I could attack she spoke.

"Glad to see that Juane pulled it off. I thought I was really going to have to hurt you." I looked up at her and she was grinning slightly. "We saw Velvet on the roof as we were heading down from training and after seeing you in the hall, we decided that we would try to help you."

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "When did you decide that, you guys didn't walk away and discuss things after you saw me?" then I remembered her nodding to him and grinned slightly. "So you two have become close enough to decipher each other's meanings without speaking. That also explains how he became such a good fighter in such a short period of time." I leveled my staff in my hands and took my stance. "I appreciate your help, but now that she is here I can't lose to you."

Pyrra also took her stance and waited for me to attack. "Well you haven't beaten me yet, and I don't intend to let you win." We both grinned at that and I we both lunged.

Chaos broke out between us. Strikes flashed back and forth as we exchanged attacks. My staff bashed against her shield and bounced off before I spun it around my body and deflected her attack. I kept her at a great enough distance that she couldn't shield bash me without extending herself beyond her reach or moving towards me and giving me a chance to move and attack her back.

I dance around and dodged some of her attacks and get behind her, but as always she was a solid wall. She didn't move her feet unless it was to add force to her strike or keep me in front of her. It was like every other battle we had had but into one. I used everything I could think of and eventually hits started being exchanged.

It started with me as she thruster her spear forward, I pushed it aside but before I could counterattack she had pulled her hand back and thrust forward again. I was push backwards and off balance, she took that opportunity and took a few steps forward and continued her attack. I lifted my staff to try to defend myself but her shield slammed into me and forced the two halves apart and throwing me to the ground.

I ragged dolled to the ground and used the momentum to roll backwards up onto my feet and flung the segment in my left hand at her to keep her away so I could get back on balance. It banged against her shield, as she charged not so much as slowing her down as she continued to charge. _Damn it._

I felt my temper rise as I peeled my left wing away from my body with a hand motion and used it to shield myself against Pyrra's oncoming attacks. I couldn't orient myself fast enough so I focused on her with my senses.

She leapt in the air and stabbed down at me. I put my wing in the way and felt her strike impact against it. It only added to my backwards momentum and I was on the verge of losing my balance when I quickly changed my position from defending against her strike to gripping her spear in my hand. As I fell she did as well, taken by surprise by my new tactic. I hit the ground and rag dolled until I heard her hit the ground before trying to stand again.

This time I was able to get my balance as we stood and faced each other. I was in her range but out of mine and she exploited that, once again thrusting her spear forward. I deflected it with my wing and got closer to attack, bringing my staff segment down on her shield with all of my forward momentum behind the strike.

Pyrra put her shield in the way and completely parried the attack, following up quickly with a thrust from her spear. I had anticipated her and moved my wing to move the strike away before striking at her core. My attack landed and I heard a surprised gasp as I hit her with an upper cut to her stomach. I followed up with a sweep of my staff segment that knocked her feet from under her and finished with a spinning kick, sending her through the air a good five feet.

As soon as both my feet were on the floor I rushed forward, scooping up the other half of my staff as I passed it. Pyrra rolled to a kneeling position behind her shield before I reached her, her spear was in its rifle form and she unloaded three shots, all of which hit me in the chest were my left wing normally covered. My aura flared to protect me but I felt them as impacted.

By the time I reached her she had her spear back and thrust it forward at me with great power. I saw it coming at the last minute and jumped over her head, flipping and trying to strike her back with both halves of my staff. _I have you now. _I thought to myself as I flipped. But it was just that, a thought.

The golden warrior saw me jump and immediately rolled forward with the momentum of her strike, easily dodging my attack. I focused my awareness on her and saw her get to her feet, spin around, and launch her spear at me, a single bullet added to its already ridiculous momentum. I didn't even hit the ground before I felt it slam into my back and carry me forward.

I didn't realize how much force had been put into the throw until I ran into Velvet who was fighting Juane. Finally my momentum broke and I collapsed beside her. Pyrra's spear didn't even hit the ground as she used her semblance to recall it to her hand.

I lay stunned after that. Pain raked up my back and I'm pretty sure ii could feel blood soaking my black jacket. I heard Pyrra's footsteps as she approached and stood beside a slightly shocked Juane. "Pyrra, I thought we were just sparring, not trying to kill them."

My awareness was still on Pyrra and I saw her shrug to her leader. "For him, that was sparring." I saw Juane try to argue but Pyrra cut him off. "Juane, Ike is the type of person who doesn't run from battles. In fact he lives for them, that is how he learns."

Velvet was over me now, looking down at me to see if I was okay. She noticed the blood stain and immediately put her hand on my back. "Ike, your bleeding." I looked up at her wearily. I wasn't looking at my aura gauge on my scroll, but I would guess it was almost depleted. Especially after an attack that had enough force to break through my aura.

Velvet started to stand up and charge the two JNPR teammates, but I quickly took her hand in my mine and stopped her. _It's bad enough she as to see me like this. But if I have to see her get hurt, I'll probably die._ Velvet turned back to me and looked down at me again, anger filled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok, besides I'm not done yet." I let go of her hand and struggled to my feet. Velvet helped me get there but let go as I turned and faced Pyrra. Her eyes were wide as she realized I still wanted to continue. She had already holstered her spear and shield, believing the fight to be over.

"Ike, that's enough for today. You're obviously lost a lot of your aura." She held up her hands to show she was unarmed and wasn't going to fight anymore. I panted heavily as I took a few steps forward and tried to get her to draw her weapons. But she didn't and in the end I collapsed to my knees just a few feet in front of her and Juane.

My staff segments hit the ground and started to roll away from me slowly. I replaced my wing and looked up at Pyrra as dots filled my vision. _I lost too much aura. I need to rest. _"I still can't do it. My biggest obstacle, after weeks of non-stop training and sparring, still remains out of my league." I dropped my head as the edges of my vision began to fade.

"Ike!" everyone seemed to say at the same time. I narrowed my eyes and saw a small red pool slowly spreading from behind me. _Is that… _I reached a heavy hand down to touch the red and pulled it back so I could see it. _My… blood…_

I saw the rest of the event happen in slow motion. The world seemed to tilt sideways and a hard surface impacted the side of my body. Pyrra knelt down next to me before turning to Juane and telling him to get a teacher. Juane quickly disappeared and I was rolled onto my back. I heard Velvets voice in my heard as she slid to a stop next to me and put one hand on my cheek.

I felt my jacket being unzipped and hands press against the painful spot where Pyrra's spear had hit me. Voices were just an echo now as I heard a gasp from Pyrra. I couldn't understand what was being said at the moment but I was aware of Velvet's hand tensing against my cheek before it was removed.

**Twenty chapters down. The first… what could it be called. Series, chapter, part, something, is coming to an end. Soon I will have to hit the drawing board again and decide if I'm going to keep writing or stop until Volume 2 of RWBY starts so I don't start a major clashing with the story line. Leave a review or send me a personal message about what you think, likes and dislikes, concerns or phobias about the story and I'll see you soon. Eternal Out. **


	21. Chapter 21: Discovery

**Hey everyone it's time for another chapter. We are getting towards end of my first Volume of the Story of Two. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be before the end but it will be coming shortly. Any way won to chapter 21!**

Chapter 21: Discovery

I woke to the feel of bandages being fastened around my stomach before I was leaned back against a pillow. I didn't open my eyes, choosing instead to cast my awareness around the room and see what was happening. I was still at Beacon in the infirmary. The nurse walked out of the room after writing down something on a scroll. The room was empty for a moment before Velvet entered and walked over to my bed side.

She took my hand in hers and looked down at my bandages. Pyrra entered a moment later and stood at the end of my bed. She wore her school uniform as opposed to her armor and I wondered what day it was. I finally opened my eyes and looked around the room. Pyrra saw me first and smiled at me.

"Good to see you're awake." Velvet leaned forward and smiled when she saw my eyes. "According to the nurse my throw had enough force behind it to pierce through your aura as well as half way through your side." She bowed her head for a moment. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head drowsily. "It's not your fault. I always push for a fight. It's all I really know how to do. Injuries are bound to happen." she looked up and I nodded. She nodded back and left the room, saying that she had to go to class. Velvet remained and silence spanned between us for several seconds. I looked at her but she kept her eyes away from mine, keeping them locked to the bandages on my stomach or on her hands.

Finally I broke the silence. "So, what became of that argument that we had? I don't want to just forget about it." I raised my hand and gently drew her eyes to mine. "Will you talk to me now?" she looked at me for a moment, her eyes wide as she recalled our fight. I waited patiently and dropped my hand from her face.

She looked down slightly and gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry, Ike. I know I shouldn't be mad at you for doing something you've been doing since the beginning. It used to not bother me. We were just finding each other again after so many years and I figured you had changed. But now after weeks of being with you at Beacon, studying and sparring together, I guess I started to feel jealous towards Shay for having you weekends on the weekends when we didn't have class."

I listened to her without saying a word and tried to understand what she was saying. She wanted me around more, that much I got but it felt like there was more to it than that. "Velvet, I'm sorry I made you feel that way but you know how I feel about Shay. She helped me for a long time after Ozpin dropped me on my own." I could see that talking about Shay was making her uncomfortable, so I quickly changed my approach to the subject.

"Listen. You're the most important person in my life. You're like a sister to me," I grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly. "I won't lose you again Velvet. I'd die first before I let you be taken away from me." That declaration earned me a look from her. She locked her eyes with mine for a moment before a blush appeared on her face and she looked away again. I tilted my head slightly and wondered why she blushed.

I felt her pull her hand away in embarrassment. Then it hit me. I thought about it for a moment and then started chuckling. Velvet looked up at me still blushing. "It's not funny Ike." I looked back at her. She had an annoyed look on her face as well as the blush, _she's so cute when she's mad. _I stopped laughing.

_Wait, Velvet, cute? _I looked her up and down for a moment and faced forward averting my eyes from her as I thought. _Of course she is cute, she always has been… Do I… am I, attracted to Velvet like I am Shay? _Velvet wasn't blushing anymore as she leaned forward questioningly.

"Hey, Ike, are you ok?" she put her hand on forehead for a moment before pulling it away. "No fever, what are you thinking?" she asked. I turned towards her and focused my awareness on her, taking in every detail. I felt my heart beat quicken slightly. "Fine Ike, you really want to know what is wrong." That brought me back and I hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not I did now after my realization that I was attracted to Velvet. A few moments passed and I reluctantly nodded.

She sighed and turned around quickly to see that the room was empty. When she was sure she leaned in close to my ear and whispered her response. "Shay isn't the only one who wants your attention. I do too." My eyes shot open for a moment and my heart immediately started pounding in my chest. She leaned back and we locked eyes for a moment. The moment was broken when the bell rang. She looked away, "I need to get to class, I'll be back in a while ok."

I nodded and she turned and left. I watched her leave, her long ears protruded from her brown hair. She wore her school uniform as usual, but for some reason I didn't see her in the same way anymore. _Why am I having this reaction? I have something with Shay, she been there for me for so long and I've liked her long before Velvet came back into y life. I could never hurt either of them. But by seeing Shay I hurt Velvet, and if I broke off my relationship with Shay because that would crush her. _I leaned back and faced the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to do now?" the answer didn't come immediately. I lay in the infirmary bed for a few minutes in silence. Eyes closed I cast my senses as far as I could to see if I could pick anything up. But the door was closed so I couldn't perceive anything outside the room. Finally the silence was broken when the door handle turned. As it opened I made out grey messy hair, a green and black suit, and a coffee mug. _Ozpin._

Sure enough a moment later my father walked into the room and came to stand by my bedside. He looked down at me through his glasses for a short moment before putting his coffee mug on the night stand beside my bed and sitting in the seat the Velvet had dragged over.

"I heard you got in a fight with Miss Nikos last night. I pulled up the footage from the battle. It was a descent one." He said with a grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"I'm glad you find it entertaining. You are the one that ensured that I would fight her on a regular basis. I thought there was a reason behind it, like you wanted to give me as much drive as possible to become the best." I looked away and closed my eyes. "Glad to know it was only for your entertainment." I heard Ozpin take a sip of his Coffee before replying.

"Actually I gave you miss Nikos as an opponent because it would likely become your greatest challenge. Of course it was all based on a speculation. I wanted to find out how you cope with continuous failure. So far it has helped you become stronger and stronger in the art of fighting, but at the same time I wanted to try to help you forget about Shay." My eyes shot open at that but before I could do anything I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Before you open your wounds in your attempt to attack me let me finish. Then if you still want to attack me you can. Yes I did try to distance you from Shay as much as possible, but I failed in that and I now see that having her in your life is actually just another driving factor for you." His grinned vanished and he squeezed my shoulder slightly as he continued. "After you passed out last night and Pyrra tried to stop the bleeding, she noticed something strange about you. She now knows that your armor is physically attached to you. While I don't think she know to what degree the attachment is, she knows that it won't ever come off."

He took his hand off my shoulder and took another sip of his coffee. "My plan back fired slightly in that now someone other than Glynda, Shay, Velvet, and I know about our wings. Now there is a decision to be made and I have decided to leave it up to you. You can reveal yourself to Pyrra and bring her in on it, however then I will make you tell the rest of her team so it doesn't destroy their group dynamic, or we can say nothing and let her come to her own conclusions."

I listened and now that he was done I sat up slowly. Slight pain shot up from my wound but it didn't open. I looked at my father and narrowed my eyes into a glare. "I told you to never do anything that involves her. I warned you there would be a heavy price if you ever interfered." I took a deep breath and looked forward. "But that can wait since you clearly have learned that you were wrong. For now you're right that I need to figure out what to tell Pyrra. If she saw Juane probably did as well, though unless Pyrra explained it to him, he probably doesn't know what he saw." Juane ark may have become a better fighter, but he was still inexperienced when it came to the different technology of the world.

Ozpin stood and took his coffee mug from the night stand. "I'll let you think on it for now. Let me know what you decide to do and when you do it. For now get healed up so you don't miss class on Monday, its bad enough your missing today." With that he left the room and left e alone again.

I waited for the door to close behind him before I collapsed backwards onto my back. Pain shot up my side and I sucked in a breath. _Stupid, don't do that again or you'll open it. _I relaxed and thought about what I was going to do about Pyrra.

_If I tell her and the rest of team JNPR, then they will likely end up telling team RWBY at some point, especially with Nora's big mouth. But if I don't say anything eventually she will ask me about it. If she asked me about it in front of a bunch of other people that had no business know than that could ruin the secret that I was trying so hard to keep._ I went around in circles for a while; I'm not sure exactly how long but eventually the nurse came in with a tray of food and placed it on the nightstand beside me. She checked my bandages and asked me how I was doing. If the pain was bad and wanted a pain killer, or if I needed anything other than the food she had just brought me.

"Everything is fine. Thank you for the food, I was getting hungry." I smiled at her to show my gratitude and she nodded before leaving me to myself. Her office was through a door that from what I could tell was thin enough that she could hear anything that happened in the room I was in.

I but because it sealed off the area I was unable to look into the room with my awareness. Sighing I took the food tray from the nightstand and set it in my lap before I started eating. It was a rather large amount of food compared to what the serving size was for lunch in the cafeteria, p_robably because they want you to be able to heal quickly. _

I ate slowly as I thought about what I was going to say to Pyrra if I was going to say anything at all. I mean it was easy enough to explain. 'My armor is actually attached to my back and my nerves are connected to a connection point that is attached to my spin. With the help of my aura I am able to manipulate them to use as weapons like I have in the past and even fly,' Simple. The problem was how I was going to get them to believe me without a demonstration at the very least.

I could easily give them one but it would have to be where no one else could watch us and then I would likely have to answer questions that pertained to my past that I was forbidden to share. Such as who gave them to me and if there were others like me. I finished my food and set the tray back on the night stand before leaning back, slowly this time and closing my eyes.

_Ill sleep on it and depending on how I feel when I wake up will depend on what I do. _

**Ok. Not the most exciting chapter I know. But this actually sets me up nicely for the next one perfectly. Id like to thank the people that have read this and the few people that have talked to me about this story in some way or another. This isn't the last chapter but I just wanted to get it out of the way so that have space for announcements in the next chapter. As always let me know your likes and dislikes, concerns or phobias and ill see you next time. Eternal out.**


End file.
